


Die Vereinigten Staaten gegen Barnes, 617. F.Supp. 2d 1433 (D.D.C 2015)

by alessiaskyler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Courtroom Drama, M/M, Social Media, implied Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, media fic, mentions of torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessiaskyler/pseuds/alessiaskyler
Summary: The Associated Press@APWinter Soldier steht wegen Massaker in Washington D.C. und Hochverrat vor Gerichtapne.ws/1og6SWE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Die Übersetzung einer wundervollen und genialen Story. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. 
> 
> Ich arbeite immer noch an der Formatierung, darum ist sie fürs erste noch nicht ganz fertig. Ich hoffe, es stört trotzdem nicht beim Lesefluss.

**The Associated Press** @AP

Winter Soldier steht wegen Massaker in Washington D.C. und Hochverrat vor Gericht apne.ws/1og6SWE

 **The New York Times** @nytime

Winter Soldier-Prozess angesetzt für Anfang nächster Woche nyt.ms/1qSrmx7

 

 

 

_Winter Soldier: Prozessstrategien und -komplikationen_

Von Ashley Lin

 

Die Gerichtsverhandlung des Winter Soldiers steht in weniger als einer Woche an, und es gibt Gerüchte, die besagen, dass Strafverteidiger Michael Jones vorhat, auf _nicht schuldig_ zu plädieren. Wir sprechen mit Professor Scott der Rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät Harvard über den Fall.

 **F:** Kommen wir direkt zu Sache: Glauben Sie, es ist möglich, dass der Winter Soldier für nicht schuldig gesprochen werden könnte?

 **Brewer:** Nun, das ist ein interessanter Fall. So wie ich das verstehe, werden sich die Argumente der Verteidigung auf Mangel an Freiwilligkeit stützen. Die Methode ist genau genommen ähnlich, als würde man auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren – man räumt ein, dass er die Morde begangen hat, sagt aber, dass es bei seinen Taten an Bewusstsein und Vorsatz mangelt, um sie wirklich zu einem Verbrechen zu machen.

 **F:** Gibt es irgendeinen Präzedenzfall, an dem sich die Geschworenen orientieren können?

 **Brewer:** Sicher doch. Wenn sich der Winter Soldier, wie behauptet, seiner eigenen Taten nicht bewusst war, dann würde ich es am besten mit einem schlafwandelnden Mörder vergleichen. Es gibt mehrere dokumentierte Fälle, in denen Schlafwandler jemanden im Schlaf getötet haben, und anschließend vom Mord freigesprochen wurden. Die Tatsache, dass sich der Winter Soldier der Verhandlung freiwillig gestellt hat, sollte ihm in dieser Situation helfen. Es ist eine Demonstration seines veränderten Geisteszustandes.

 **F:** Aber die Morde – da waren einige Fälle dabei, in denen der Winter Soldier sehr komplexe Handlungen ausführen musste. Das bedarf doch sicherlich _etwas_ Bewusstsein seinerseits?

 **Brewer:** Und wenn die Geschworenen das glauben, wird die Verteidigung so einige Probleme haben. Eine andere Herangehensweise für die Verhandlung wäre eine Art Stockholm-Syndrom. Da kommt uns sofort der Patty Hearst-Fall in den Sinn. Auch wenn sie anfänglich für schuldig befunden wurde, wurde sie später begnadigt – es kommt wirklich darauf an, wie viel Kontrolle der Winter Soldier über sein Handeln gehabt hat. War er in seinen Bewegungen relativ uneingeschränkt? Hat er jemals versucht, zu fliehen? All diese Faktoren werden in den Köpfen der Geschworenen ein Bild malen, dass entscheiden wird, ob sie ihn persönlich für zurechnungsfähig befinden werden.

 

LESEN SIE MEHR AUF NEWSWEEK.COM

 

 

 

 

> Liebe Damen und Herren der Jury,
> 
> dies ist ein historischer Moment. Genau jetzt, genau hier haben wir die Chance, nicht eines, auch nicht zwei, sondern mehr als sechzig verschiedene Mordopfer zur letzten Ruhe zu betten. Einige dieser Männer und Frauen warten nun schon länger als ein halbes Jahrhundert darauf, dass ihnen Gerechtigkeit wiederfährt. Und nun, dank der kürzlich veröffentlichen Daten von SHIELD, sind wir in der einmaligen Position, genau dies zu tun.
> 
> Der Mann, der nun vor Ihnen sitzt, mag nicht besonders gefährlich wirken, aber lassen Sie sich davon nicht täuschen. Er ist einer der tödlichsten Attentäter unserer Zeit. Wir haben Aufnahmen, Dokumente, die zeigen, wie der Winter Soldier Ronald Sinclair mit bloßen Händen zu Tode gewürgt – wie er Barbara Williams und ihren zehnjährigen Sohn hingerichtet hat, während sie, auf ihrem Schlafzimmerboden kniend, um Gnade flehte. Während dieser Verhandlung werden wir auf weiterer solcher Geschichten zu sprechen kommen. Bei dem Winter Soldier haben wir es mit einem Mann zu tun, der seine Freunde, sein Land und seine _Menschlichkeit_ verraten hat.
> 
> Es liegt an Ihnen, diesen Mann seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Vergessen Sie nicht Ted Jackson, dessen einziges Verbrechen war, sein Land geliebt zu haben. Lassen Sie Nancy Roberts nicht im Stich, die dank diesem Mann ohne eine Mutter oder einen Vater aufwachsen musste. Hören Sie sich ihre Geschichten an und folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen: Sorgen Sie dafür, dass der Winter Soldier für all seine Taten bestraft wird.

 

 

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@carterings Bist du drinnen?

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

@rogerthat ja habs geschafft

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

@rogerthat verdammt, ich seh dich. netter platz

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@rogerthat @carterings WS sieht ohne seinen Arm irgendwie traurig aus oder

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

Im Gerichtsgebäude für den #WSProzess, es beginnt.

 

 

 

_Die Vereinten Staaten gegen Barnes beginnt heute_

 

von Oscar Feldman

 

RICHMOND – Es ist ein perfekter Junitag, aber die Menge um mich herum wartet ungeduldig darauf, in das Gerichtsgebäude hier in Virginia hineinzukommen. Viele werden es nicht zur Verhandlung des Winter Soldiers schaffen, der vor fast zwei Monaten das Massaker am Southeast Freeway und an der Triskele angerichtet hat, das 32 Menschen das Leben gekostet und hunderte weitere verletzt hat.

Es wurde bestätigt, dass Steve Rogers, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Captain America, einer der drei Helden war, die an diesem Tag gegen den Winter Soldier gekämpft und dutzende Leben gerettet haben. Dementsprechend ist es eine große Überraschung, dass er als einer der zuverlässigsten Unterstützer des Soldiers agiert und sogar erbittert gegen die Entscheidung des Soldiers ankämpft, sich vor Gericht zu verantworten.

„Er hat schon genug gelitten. Er muss das jetzt nicht auch noch durchmachen“, hat Mr. Rogers zu Protokoll gegeben, was viele zu der Frage veranlasst: Was weiß er über den Winter Soldier?

Diese Frage wurde schon Anfang der Woche beantwortet, als Mr. Rogers in einem der wenigen Interviews ein Gerücht bestätigte, dass sich in Foren der World War II-Enthusiasten verbreitet hatte: Der Winter Soldier ist niemand geringeres als sein Freund aus Kindheitstagen, James Barnes. Auch gab er zu, dass Mr. Barnes in Mr. Rogers‘ Apartment in Brooklyn gewohnt hat, während er selbst in D.C. lebte, und dass Mr. Barnes Zeit gebraucht hat, um „zu sich selbst zu finden“.

Als Mr. Barnes aus dem Taxi steigt, wird sofort klar, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Auch wenn Zeugen am Southeast Freeway den Winter Soldier als brutal und fit beschrieben haben, wirkt Mr. Barnes, als habe er eine beträchtliche Menge an Gewicht verloren. Natürlich muss man einiges davon ziemlich wörtlich nehmen: Eine der Bedingungen für Mr. Barnes Kaution war die Entfernung seines linken Arms, nachdem das Gericht entschieden hat, dass die Extremität mehr Waffe als Prothese ist. Ohne sie ist eine leichte Neigung in Mr. Barnes Gang zu erkennen.

Innerhalb des Gerichtshofes herrscht sofort Aufruhr. Mr. Rogers ist bereits zuvor allein eingetroffen und wirkt ziemlich blass und unglücklich – es scheint, als fechte er die Konfiszierung von Mr. Barnes‘ Arm an. „Es ist sein Körper, der Arm ist ein Teil von ihm“, behaart er laut und beruhigt sich erst nach mehreren Verwarnungen von Richterin Suzanne Krill.

Im Eröffnungsplädoyer von Oberstaatsanwalt Brian Coyle ging es, wie vorherzusehen war, um die vielen gewalttätigen Ermordungen, die auf Mr. Barnes zurückzuführen sind. Dieser sitzt lediglich mit gesenktem Haupt auf seinem Platz. Demgegenüber steht Mr. Rodgers, der deutlich aufgebracht ist und während Mr. Coyles etwas ausgeschmückteren Aussagen seinen Kopf schüttelt und immer wieder das Wort „nein“ mit seinen Lippen formt.

Während dieser Artikel geschrieben wird, tritt die erste Zeugin in den Zeugenstand.

 

WEITERES AUF NYTIMES.COM

 

 

 

> COYLE: Mr. Finebaum, war Mr. Arthur Galloway Ihr Großvater?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ja, das ist korrekt.
> 
> COYLE: Ist das hier Ihr Großvater?
> 
> _[Beweisstück #17]_
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ja, das ist er.
> 
> COYLE: Nun, Ms. Finebaum. Können Sie uns die Ereignisse der Nacht zwischen dem 9. und 10. Juli 1982 schildern?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Meine Eltern waren für eine Woche in Chicago – sie waren Reiseberater, inzwischen sind sie pensioniert – also haben sie mich bei meinem Großvater gelassen, in seinem Haus in Ohio. Mein Großvater war verwitwet, also haben wir all unsere Zeit damit verbracht, in dem Fluss am Fuße des Hügels zu fischen. Der Sommer hatte gerade erst angefangen – wie ein Urlaub. Ich habe ganz oben im Haus geschlafen, in einem kleinen Dachboden, und manchmal war es in der Nacht ziemlich gruselig. Darum bin ich oft nach unten gekommen, um meinen Großvater nach einem Glas Milch und einer Geschichte zu fragen. Als ich diese Nacht die Treppen hinunterkam, war er nicht … er war nicht im Wohnzimmer. Also lief ich zu der Tür seines Schlafzimmers, um zu sehen, ob er wach war. _[zittriger Atemzug]_ Na ja, das war er nicht. Er war – lag – seitlich auf seinem Bett, und auf den Decken war überall Blut. Auf dem Boden. Es … tropfte.
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> COYLE: Da war noch jemand in dem Zimmer, oder nicht?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Da stand ein Mann am Fußende des Bettes. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und eine – eine Maske bedeckte das untere Ende seines Gesichts. Langes Haar. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Ich hatte so viel Angst und habe versucht, mich hinter der Tür zu verstecken. Er bewegte sich nicht, er … er starrte einfach auf den Körper meines Großvaters herab, als wolle er versuchen, ein Rätsel zu lösen. Da war ein Messer in seiner Hand, voller Blut. Sein – ich erinnere mich daran, dass einer seiner Arme silber war. Schimmernd. Ich konnte es damals nicht verstehen. Es war so unheimlich – das Zimmer war ganz golden und warm, und so wie immer, und dann stand da in der Mitte diese, diese schwarze Gestalt, die stillstand und nach Blut stank. Es war wie ein Alptraum. Ich dachte, er wäre eines der Monster, vor denen ich mich nachts gefürchtet hatte.
> 
> COYLE: Hat er Sie gesehen?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ich habe mich versteckt. Ich habe mich stundenlang hinter der Tür versteckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dageblieben bin. Irgendwann konnte ich durch das Wohnzimmerfenster erkennen, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war, also spähte ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Der Mann war verschwunden, aber mein – mein Großvater lag noch immer auf dem Bett.
> 
> COYLE: Wurden nach der Ermordung Ihres Großvaters Ermittlungen angestellt?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ja. Meine Eltern kamen zurück, und die Polizei kam – Ich habe ihnen von dem Mann erzählt, den ich gesehen hatte, aber alles an ihm war so komisch, so unmöglich, keiner hat mir geglaubt. Sie haben gedacht, dass es eine Halluzination war. Dass ich so geschockt von dem war, was ich gesehen hatte, dass ich mir ein Märchen ausgedacht habe, damit es irgendwie einen Sinn ergibt. Ich war meine ganze Jugend lang bei Psychiatern und Ärzten. Irgendwann habe ich es selbst geglaubt.
> 
> COYLE: Wie alt sind Sie damals gewesen?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Sieben.
> 
> COYLE: Wie lautete der endgültige Beschluss der Polizei bezüglich des Todes Ihres Großvaters?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Mein Großvater hatte in den Siebzigern eine Zeit lang im Verteidigungsministerium gearbeitet. Anscheinend hatte er ein paar ziemlich zwielichtige Deals abgeschlossen. Dinge, weswegen diese Leute ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollten. Ich wusste es damals nicht. Ich war nur ein Kind – aber meine Eltern haben es der Polizei erzählt und die Ermittlungen liefen sich nach einer Weile tot.
> 
> COYLE: Sehr gut. Springen wir zum April dieses Jahres. Was ist am 17. passiert?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ich war im Büro. Ich arbeite als eine Beraterin, um Firmen mit ihrem Zeitmanagement zu helfen. Mein Exmann rief mich an und sagte, Schalt den Fernseher an! Er war der Einzige, dem ich, neben meinen Eltern und der Polizei, von dem maskierten Mann erzählt habe. Er sagte, Naomie, schalt den Fernseher an, der Mann, von dem du mir erzählt hast, kämpft gerade gegen Captain America in D.C. Und als ich zu CNN schaltete, da war er. Es sah genauso aus wie damals, selbst nach zwanzig Jahren.
> 
> COYLE: Was haben Sie gedacht?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Ich habe meine Eltern angerufen, ich habe Richard angerufen. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich die Polizei anrufen soll, ob es irgendwas bringen würde. Und dann zwei Tage später –
> 
> COYLE: Ja?
> 
> FINEBAUM: Rief mich Richard an, sagte, dass SHIELD Dateien überall im Netz verteilt hat – dass es Aufzeichnungen gäbe. Von Attentaten. Dass der Name meines Großvaters auf einer dieser wäre. Er hat gesagt, dass er von einem Agenten getötet wurde, der Winter Soldier genannt wird. Derselbe Mann, der versucht hat, Captain America zu töten. Es war – es war eine Fußnote. Der Tod meines Großvaters, sein Leben, die ganze Nacht, die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens, das war nur eine Fußnote in einer Datei wert.
> 
> COYLE: Mein Beileid, Ms. Finebaum. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.
> 
> COYLE: Ms. Lucas, können Sie den Geschworenen hier bitte von den Ereignissen des 9. Dezembers 1996 berichten?
> 
> LUCAS: Ich bin ausgegangen, um mich mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Ehemann zum Abendessen zu treffen. Das Restaurant war eines dieser Lokale, das die ganze Nacht aufhat, darum blieben wir noch bis spät in die Nacht und redeten – sie waren gerade von einer Arbeitsreise zurückgekommen. Ich hatte sie über ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gesehen.
> 
> COYLE: Verzeihen Sie. Wie alt waren Sie damals?
> 
> LUCAS: Sechsundzwanzig. Meine Schwester war sieben Jahre älter als ich.
> 
> COYLE: Was war Ihre Schwester von Beruf?
> 
> LUCAS: Sie war eine Neurologin. Sie und ihr Mann hatten zusammen ihre eigene Praxis eröffnet. Ich glaube sie – sie haben nie wirklich darüber geredet. Anne hat immer gesagt, dass sie immer eine Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterzeichnen mussten – aber einige ihrer Klienten waren wirklich berühmte Persönlichkeiten. Prominente, Politiker, so was in der Art. Wenn sie die Staaten verließen, sagten sie mir normalerweise, welches Land sie besuchten, aber dieses Mal haben sie mir nichts gesagt.
> 
> COYLE: Dankeschön. Sie waren also mit ihnen Essen. Was ist danach passiert?
> 
> LUCAS: Wir haben bemerkt, dass es bereits nach zwei Uhr in der Früh war. Na ja, wir waren mit zwei verschiedenen Autos gefahren, aber mein Apartment wurde zu dieser Zeit ausgeräuchert, darum sollte ich die Nacht bei ihnen verbringen. Das Auto war ganz neu, sie hatten es sich gerade erst von dem Geld gekauft, dass sie auf ihrer Arbeitsreise verdient hatten, und, ähm – na ja, sie waren wirklich stolz darauf. _[zögernd_ ] Es war spät in der Nacht. Es war sonst keiner mehr auf den Straßen. Das war nur eine kleine Wette –
> 
> COYLE: Das ist in Ordnung. Niemand in diesem Gerichtssaal wird Sie verurteilen.
> 
> LUCAS: Wir wollten ein Rennen machen. Nichts Gefährliches, nur – welches Auto zuerst bei der Straßenkreuzung ankam. Eine gerade Strecke. Keiner wäre verletzt worden. Keiner sollte verletzt werden – _[Stimme bricht]_
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> COYLE: Es tut mir leid, dass Sie all diese schmerzvollen Erinnerungen wiederaufleben lassen müssen, Ms. Lucas. Bitte fahren Sie fort, sobald sie sich bereit fühlen –
> 
> LUCAS: Ja. _[erholend]_ Entschuldigung. Ja. Nun ja, ihr Auto, es war schnell, aber es war neu, und meine – meine Schwester war ein wenig betrunken. Beschwipst, wirklich. Also habe ich sie überholt. Und ich, ich war fast bei der Kreuzung, als ich gesehen habe wie –
> 
> COYLE: Ja?
> 
> LUCAS: Da stand ein Mann mitten auf der Straße. Es war so dunkel, dass ich ihn kaum sehen konnte. Ich dachte – damals habe ich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber ich dachte, dass sein linker Arm … dass er schimmerte. Metall. Er hat sich nicht bewegt. Ich fuhr direkt auf ihn zu und er ist einfach … dort stehen geblieben. Und dann hat er seinen Arm gehoben, und ich konnte eine Pistole erkennen. _[schüttelt Kopf]_ Es war zu groß, um eine Pistole zu sein, wahrscheinlich war es ein Gewehr oder so, aber mein Kopf schrie, Pistole!, also drückte ich auf die Bremse. Mein Auto kam von der Straße ab – ich – ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich daran, was danach passiert ist. Ich weiß nur noch, wie heiß die Explosion war, als ich sie im Rückspiegel sehen konnte. Danach haben sie mir erzählt, dass es mein Auto auch getroffen hatte, dass es auf der Straße eine Rolle gemacht hatte und auf den Gehweg geschleudert wurde, aber daran erinnere ich mich nicht. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnerte, war, dass ich im Krankenhaus war, mit zwei gebrochenen Rippen, einer gebrochenen Nase und meiner Mutter, die mir sagte, dass es – dass es meine Schwester und ihr Ehemann nicht geschafft haben. _[unter Tränen]_ Ich habe mich seitdem immer wieder gefragt, ob mein Auto getroffen worden wäre, wenn ich damals nicht abgebremst hätte.
> 
> COYLE: Ms. Lucas, war der Mann, den sie gesehen haben, der Winter Soldier?
> 
> LUCAS: Ich glaube, das muss er gewesen sein. Er sah wie er aus, und alles was über den ersten Attentatsversuch auf den Leiter von SHIELD –
> 
> COYLE: Director Fury, nun verstorben.
> 
> LUCAS: Ja – das war genau gleich. All die Augenzeugen haben ausgesagt, dass der Winter Soldier einfach auf der Straße stand und das Auto auf sich zukommen hat lassen, um es dann in die Luft zu jagen.
> 
> COYLE: Ich danke Ihnen. Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.
> 
> KRILL: Mr. Jones.
> 
> JONES: Dankeschön, Euer Ehren. Ms. Lucas, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie solch eine traumatische Erfahrung hinter sich bringen mussten. Sie haben gerade gesagt, dass Sie, ähm … dass Sie einige der Dinge von diesem Abend sehr verschwommen in Erinnerung haben. Ist das korrekt?
> 
> LUCAS: Na ja –
> 
> JONES: Das wäre vollkommen nachvollziehbar, Ms. Lucas. Immerhin muss das eine schreckliche Nacht gewesen sein, und es ist schon fast zwanzig Jahre her. Keiner hier erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie sich an jedes einzelne Detail erinnern.
> 
> LUCAS: Ich schätze schon.
> 
> JONAS: Können Sie schwören, dass der Mann, den sie in dieser Nacht gesehen haben, der Mann, der ihre Schwester und deren Ehemann ermordet hat- können Sie ohne den geringsten Zweifel schwören, dass dieser Mann derjenige ist, der auf diesem Platz sitzt?
> 
> JONES: Ich glaube, es war der Winter Soldier, ja.
> 
> JONES: Ja. Aber ist es der Mann, der gerade auf diesem Platz sitzt?
> 
> COYLE: Einspruch, Euer Ehren – Ich hoffe, die Verteidigung plant nicht, zu bestreiten, dass dieser Mann nicht der Winter Soldier ist?
> 
> JONES: Euer Ehren, ich versichere Euch, das haben wir nicht vor. Da sich der Angeklagte selbst ausgeliefert hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass das eine absurde Argumentation wäre.
> 
> KRILL: Ich erlaube es. Bitte beantworten Sie die Frage, Ms. Lucas.
> 
> LUCAS: Ich könnte nicht wirklich darauf schwören.
> 
> JONES: Warum nicht? Was ist anders an ihm?
> 
> LUCAS: Er, er steht nicht auf dieselbe Weise. Der Mann, den ich gesehen habe, hat keine einzige Sekunde gezögert. Er hat sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, bis auf diesen Arm. Er sah nicht mal wie ein Mensch aus, er sah nicht echt aus.
> 
> JONES: Sieht der Mann auf der Anklagebank wie ein Mensch aus?
> 
> _[verstreutes Gelächter]_
> 
> LUCAS: Ich schätze schon.
> 
> JONES: Dankeschön.

 

 

 

 **An** : [mannvom.chef@starkindustries.com](mailto:mannvom.chef@starkindustries.com)

 **Von** : [vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com](mailto:vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com)

 **Betreff:** Der Prozess

 

Tony,

 

ich weiß aus glaubwürdiger Quelle, dass sie planen, dich darum zu bitten, gegen Barnes im Prozess auszusagen. Steve sagt, er vertraut darauf, dass du das Richtige tun wirst, aber wir beide wissen, dass Steve ein Idiot ist.

Was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist, tut mir leid, wozu auch immer das gut sein mag. Ich wünschte, sie wären nicht auf diese Art gestorben. Hör mal: Du kannst da jetzt rein und denen sagen, dass Barnes deine Eltern getötet hat. Du hast jedes Recht dazu. Aber ich würde es als persönlichen Gefallen schätzen, wenn du dir erstmal ein paar dieser Dateien angucken würdest.

Anlagen:   _rm8oxm3.zip, yvrocjx.zip, r926jhh.zip_

 

 

 

 **An: Nat** _[09:13]_

Glaubst du, er macht‘s?

 

 **Von: Nat** _[09:15]_

Wer weiß. Wie geht’s Steve?

 

 **An: Nat** _[09:16]_

Schlecht. Barnes geht’s nicht viel besser.

Die tragen dick auf

 

 **Von: Nat** _[09:20]_

Schick mir ein Bild

 

 **An: Nat** _[09:25]_

Bin im Gericht

 

 **Von: Nat** _[09:26]_

Denk dir war aus :))

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> COYLE: Mr. Yuan, als was arbeiten Sie?
> 
> YUAN: Ich bin ein Datenanalyst für die Nationale Sicherheitsbehörde.
> 
> COYLE: Was genau bedeutet das?
> 
> YUAN: Na ja, der Datenverschluss von SHIELD hat uns in eine Zwickmühle gebracht. Gerade ist jeder damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, ob irgendwas davon eine Bedrohung für die nationale Sicherheit darstellt, und wie man das am besten verhindern könnte.
> 
> COYLE: Können Sie uns bitte erklären, wie dieser Prozess von Statten geht?
> 
> YUAN: Da draußen gibt es Millionen von Dateien, also können wir nicht jede einzelne persönlich einsehen. Darum entwickeln wir Suchalgorithmen – welche Schlüsselwörter können vielleicht eng zusammen auftreten, welche Wortgruppen stimmen mit staatlichen Codewörtern überein, sowas.
> 
> COYLE: Ich verstehe. Nun, soweit ich weiß, sind Sie derjenige, der dieses Dokument hier gefunden hat.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #45]_
> 
> YUAN: Ja.
> 
> COYLE: Wie hat es Ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt?
> 
> YUAN: Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ein Nebenprojekt. Die Behörde konzentriert sich gerade mehr darauf, was im Moment passiert, als darauf, was bereits passiert ist, aber ich habe mich schon immer ein wenig für amerikanische Geschichte interessiert. Also habe ich mir einen Alarm gestellt, um zu sehen, ob ich vielleicht Einfluss von Hydra auf bestimme historische Ereignisse finden könnte. Ein paar Tage später ist das hier aufgetaucht.
> 
> COYLE: Können Sie dem Gericht bitte den Abschnitt vorlesen, der ihren Alarm ausgelöst hat?
> 
> YUAN: _Agent zu_ _32.78° N, 96.81° W_
> 
> COYLE: Und für diejenigen unter uns, die mit diesen Koordinaten nicht vertraut sind …
> 
> YUAN: Das sind die Koordinaten für Dallas in Texas. Das, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass das Dokument auf November 1963 datiert war, hat einen Treffer gelandet.
> 
> _[Gemurmel]_
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Yuan, erzählen Sie dem Gericht doch bitte von der Reaktion, die Sie hatten, als Sie dieses Dokument gesehen haben.
> 
> YUAN: Nichts davon ist natürlich eindeutig. Aber mein erster Gedanke war, oh mein Gott, der Winter Soldier hat Präsident Kennedy umgebracht.
> 
> _[Aufruhr]_
> 
> KRILL: Ruhe, bitte!
> 
> COYLE: Und als Sie sich das Dokument genauer angesehen haben, haben Sie da irgendetwas gefunden, um Ihren ersten Eindruck anzufechten?
> 
> YUAN: Nicht wirklich, nein. Die Dokumente von Hydra bezeichnen den Winter Soldier durchweg als „den Agenten“ oder einfach nur „Agent“. Das Ziel – vermerkt als Level 9A, was ziemlich hoch ist – wird als erfolgreich eliminiert verzeichnet. Und interessanterweise wird vermerkt, dass die Mission unter einem Unfallopfer gelitten hat. Wir sind alle, wie ich hoffe, damit vertraut, dass Jack Ruby Lee Harvey Oswald einige Tage nach dem Attentat erschossen hat…
> 
> _[Gemurmel]_
> 
> COYLE: Also könne wir Ihrer Meinung nach schließen –
> 
> YUAN: Ich zögere, das Wort „schließen“ zu benutzen, da das hier immer noch nur eine Annahme ist. Aber ich würde sagen, dass der Winter Soldier mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit für den Tod von JFK verantwortlich ist.
> 
> _[Aufruhr]_
> 
> COYLE: Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.

 

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

der winter soldier hat jfk getötet what the fuck what. the. fuck.

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

JFK ist nur ein weiteres der unzähligen Opfer vom Winter Soldier #WSProzess

 

 

 

 **Reuters Top News** @reuters

EILMELDUNG: Winter Soldier war möglicherweise in Ermordung von JFK involviert reut.rs/1pAlsKi

 

 **NBC NEWS** @NBCNews

Der Winter Soldier und JFK: Hydras Strategie der Destabilisierung nbcnews.to/XdeAX9

**FOX News** @FoxNews

Nach #JFK, Wer kam dann? fxn.ws/1a3Q4Wr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> COYLE: Mr. Stark, erzählen Sie uns doch bitte davon, wie Ihre Eltern gestorben sind.
> 
> STARK: Eine ganze Weile lang dachte ich – dachte ich, dass sie in einem Autoumfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Wie sich gezeigt hat, lag ich falsch. Jetzt sagen die mir, dass jemand sie umgebracht hat.
> 
> COYLE: Und können Sie uns sagen, ob dieser jemand hier in diesem Raum ist?
> 
> STARK: Wissen Sie, vor etwa acht Jahren war ich in Afghanistan – lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich wurde gefangen genommen. Einige von Ihnen erinnern sich vielleicht, es war in den Nachrichten.
> 
> _[leises Gelächter]_
> 
> STARK: Sie haben mir gesagt, sie wollten – sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll ihnen eine Rakete bauen. Und – ich habe das hier noch nie jemanden gesagt, daher können Sie wissen, dass ich das ernst meine – sie haben meinen Kopf unter Wasser gehalten. Wollten mich nicht wieder hochkommen lassen.
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Stark.
> 
> STARK: Eine ziemlich effektive Methode, um jemanden zu foltern. Lassen Sie sich das von mir gesagt sein. Es hat nämlich nur fünf Minuten gedauert bis ich ja gesagt habe _[Er räuspert sich.]_ Und im Netz gibt’s jetzt Videos. Wir wissen was sie – Barnes angetan haben. Ach, übrigens: Hallo. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon begegnet sind. _[Er nickt dem Angeklagten zu.]_ Von daher ist meine Antwort nein. Vielleicht ist der Mörder meiner Eltern tot, vielleicht sitzt er auch in diesem Raum – ich versuche immer noch, das herauszufinden – aber es ist nicht der Mann, der hier vor Gericht steht.
> 
> _[Aufruhr]_
> 
> KRILL: Ruhe! Ruhe, bitte!
> 
> STARK: Gern geschehen, Captain Iglo.

 

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

hat sich stark gerade gegen die staatsanwaltschaft gerichtet #wsprozess

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Er wurde in Afghanistan gefoltert, oh mein Gott #TonyStark #Held

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

Wie auch sonst scheißt Tony Stark auf sein Land #WSProzess

                                                                                                                        

 

 

 **Von: Bruce-o** _[15:29]_

Ich seh’s mir grad mit Pepper an. Wir sind so stolz auf dich.

 

 **Von: Cap** _[15:31]_

Tony. Danke.

 

 

 

 **An:** [vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com](mailto:vYW77PKSdB@stealthmail.com)

 **Von:** [mannvom.chef@starindustries.com](mailto:mannvom.chef@starindustries.com)

 **Betreff:** RE: Der Prozess

 

Weißt du, ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich beleidigend, dass du dachtest, ich brauche Hilfe dabei, das Richtige zu tun. Die verkaufen buchstäblich Kostüme von mir.

 

P.S. Du schuldest mir trotzdem was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> JONES: Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, die Staatsanwaltschaft hat die Verbrechen, die dem Winter Soldier zugeschrieben werden, gründlich beschrieben. _Sehr_ gründlich. Die Beweise, die ich Ihnen nun zeigen möchte, sind möglicherweise auch etwas grausam. Ich hoffe, Sie werden in der Lage sein, diese ohne größere Ablenkungen mitzuverfolgen. Captain Rogers war so freundlich, der Verteidigung diese Aufnahme zukommen zu lassen, damit wir sie in die Beweissammlung aufnehmen können. Sie ist Bestandteil einer Akte und stammt laut Datum aus dem Jahre 1976. Es handelt sich hierbei um das älteste Foto von James Barnes, dass wir nach 1945 gefunden haben.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #5. James Barnes sitzt mit einem Bart hinter Metallgittern auf dem Boden einer Zelle. Sein linker Arm fehlt und seine Kleidung ist so zerlumpt, dass Haut zu sehen ist. Er starrt mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer in die Kamera.]_
> 
> JONES: Dieses Foto ist datiert auf Juni 1946, achtzehn Monate nachdem Sergeant Barnes von einem Zug gefallen und als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Wie Sie sehen können, wurde er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit einer mechanischen Prothese ausgestattet. Wir vermuten, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch keiner cryogenen Suspension ausgesetzt wurde. Zumindest konnten wir keinerlei Aufzeichnungen finden, die belegen, dass er vor 1947 eingefroren wurde. Was seinen Arm angeht, konnten wir eine Nummer an Entwürfen sicherstellen, die dessen Entwicklung über die Jahrzehnte dokumentiert haben –
> 
> _[Beweisstück #76 bis #82. Verschiedene Schaubilder eines Metallarms in unterschiedlichen Modellen.]_
> 
> JONES: Wie auch die körperlichen Modifizierungen, die Sergeant Barnes‘ Körper mit dieser Evolution angetan wurden. Dieses Bild ist datiert auf Ende 1946 –
> 
> _[Beweisstück #55. Eine Nahaufnahme eines linken Armstumpfes, die nur bis zum Schlüsselbein geht. Die Haut ist stark verbrannt und geschunden. Das Muskelfleisch des Stumpfes ist rau und nässt.]_
> 
> JONES: Wohingegen dieses hier das jüngste Foto ist, das wir haben. Aufgenommen vor nur einem Monat von einem vom Gericht zugelassen Spezialisten mit Sergeant Barnes‘ Einverständnis.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #56. Dieselbe Schulter, aber ein Teil des Stumpfes wurde abgesägt. Die Haut ist schwer vernarbt und wurde mit Metallhaken punktiert.]_
> 
> JONES: Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, meine Herrschaften, aber ich kenne kaum jemanden, der sich freiwillig solch einer körperlichen Vernarbung und konstant wiederkehrendem Schmerz unterziehen würde. Oder der Gefangenschaft, die uns diese Aufnahmen hier schildern –
> 
> _[Beweisstücke #23 bis #27. Barnes in derselben Zelle, in diversen Positionen: an eine Wand anlehnend; mit dem Rücken zur Kamera schlafend; sich an den Gitterstäben festhaltend und wegschauend.]_
> 
> JONES: Oder das.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #30. Barnes steht nackt an einer Backsteinwand, während er mit einem starken Wasserstrahl abgespritzt wird.]_
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> JONES _[schweren Herzens]_ : Nun, der Mann, der Sergeant Barnes auf dem nächsten Bild operiert, ist SHIELD gut bekannt. Sein Name ist Arnim Zola. Während des zweiten Weltkrieges war er ein Wissenschaftlicher für die Techdivision von Hydra, und hat direkt unter dem Kommando von Johann Schmidt gearbeitet, welcher besser bekannt ist als Red Scull. Wir wissen, dass Sergeant Barnes‘ Einheit 1943 von Hydra gefangengenommen worden ist, dann aber zum Glück im Oktober desselben Jahres von Captain America gerettet wurde. Was viele aber nicht wissen, ist, dass Zola in der Basis, die von Captain America angegriffen worden ist, an einer Reihe von alliierten Soldaten herumexperimentiert hat, einschließlich Barnes selbst. Wir glauben, dass es Zolas Experimente waren, die Barnes den Sturz in den Alpen haben überleben lassen. Außerdem scheint es, als habe er einige Wochen, nachdem die Armee ihm ein Angebot gemacht hat – sprich ein Angebot, dass ihn im Austausch für Informationen über Schmidt in die Freiheit entlassen hat – Barnes‘ Körper von angreifenden Hydrasoldaten sichergestellt, um seine Experimente an diesem fortsetzen zu können.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #21: Ein kleiner Mann mit einer runden Brille operiert an Barnes‘ Körper herum und fügt sichtbar die Teile eines mechanischen Arms zusammen. Barnes‘ Haut glänzt vor Schweiß, und er scheint bewusstlos.]_
> 
> JONES: Sie müssen verstehen, dass Zola, nachdem er 1951 begnadigt und von SHIELD rekrutiert worden war, wo er Hydra sorgfältig wiederaufgebaut hat, nur wenige Aufzeichnung von seinen Experimenten an Sergeant Barnes hinterlassen hat. Uns ist nicht bekannt, wie weit seine Folter ging. Jedoch konnten wir einige Seiten ausfindig machen, die scheinbar zu einem von Zolas persönlichen Notizbüchern gehören. Sie können sie jetzt sehen.
> 
> _[Beweisstücke #22, #23, #24. Drei vergilbte Seiten, in Deutsch vollgekritzelt.]_
> 
> JONES: Euer Ehren, dies ist die Mitschrift. Die Staatsanwaltschaft war so nett, die Übersetzung von ihrem eigenen Spezialisten überwachen zu lassen. Würden Sie bitte den vierten Paragraphen von unten lesen?
> 
> KRILL: _„18.09.46: Habe #99a76 diesen Nachmittag endlich von Rogers Tod erzählt. Nach einer gewalttätigen Reaktion, reagierte #99a76 sehr positiv. Schlug nicht um sich, als er unter Wasser gehalten wurde und reagierte in keinerlei Weise auf Schmerz jeglicher Art. Überaus vielversprechend. Möglicherweise eine Effektsteigerung des Präparats.“_
> 
> _[Im Publikum wirkt Steve Rogers erschüttert.]_
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Euch vielmals, Euer Ehren. Von diversen anderen Notizen, die Zola verfasst hast, können wir schließen, dass es sich bei dem Präparat, das er erwähnt hat, um eine abgewandelte Lösung des Rebirth-Serums von Erskine handelt. Dieses muss Sergeant Barnes den Aufenthalt in cryogener Suspension erlaubt haben, während die Beeinträchtigung seiner inneren Organe und seines Gehirns in Grenzen gehalten wurde. Wir vermuten, dass dieses Präparat 1947 perfektioniert worden, oder zumindest als brauchbar eingestuft worden ist.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #27. Eine vergrößerte Nahaufnahme von Barnes‘ eingefrorenem Gesicht.]_
> 
> JONES: Wie Sie in diesem Bild sehen können, wurde Sergeant Barnes im Jahre 1947 zum ersten Mal eingefroren, während Zola seine Kontakte und seinen Einfluss erneuert hat, und das sowohl in den Staaten, als auch in Übersee. Zola selbst wurde 1951 zusammen mit einem Team von deutschen Wissenschaftlern von SHIELD rekrutiert, als Teil eines Projektes, das später unter dem Namen Paperclip bekannt wurde. SHIELDs Aufnahmen von 1952 zeigen einen Austausch von Gütern zwischen einem von Zolas direkten Untergebenen und einer Hilfskraft einer nicht länger bestehenden Agentur, die in St. Petersburg gegründet wurde. Während es scheint, als sei dieser Austausch aus hauptsächlich geheimen Informationen arrangiert worden, stimmt er mit der Kiew-Akte überein, die Captain Rogers sichergestellt hat. Diese meldet die Ankunft einer ärztlich betreuten Cryogen-Kammer. Dort durchlebte Sergeant Barnes Jahre der Folter, Konditionierung, Gehirnwäsche und sowohl körperliche, wie auch geistliche Misshandlung. Eine Zeit lang scheint es, als hätte man ihn in einsamer Gefangenschaft behalten – diese Aufzeichnungen hier zeigen, dass es ihm kaum erlaubt war, etwas zu essen, und dass sein Schlaf des Öfteren unterbrochen wurde. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wurde er zur _Überwachung_ gebracht – diese bestand anscheinend aus einem extrem kräftezehrenden körperlichen Training und einer gründlichen mentalen Schulung. Mehrere Berichte deuten darauf hin, dass sie seine Schmerzgrenze auf mehrere Arten getestet haben; auf ihn wurde _wiederholt_ eingestochen, er wurde angeschossen, seine Haut aufgerissen, aufgeschnitten, an ihm wurde ohne Narkose herumoperiert, und er wurde auf so viele Arten verwundet, die für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen ohne Zweifel fatal gewesen wären. Die meisten seiner Knochen wurden gebrochen. Einige mussten ohne äußere Einwirkung heilen. Andere Male wurden ihm ausgeschiedene Varianten von Zolas ursprünglichem Präparat injiziert, um seine Heilungskräfte und seine Widerstandskraft gegenüber Schmerz – äußere Widerstandskraft, wie ich betonen sollte – zu testen und zu modifizieren.
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> JONES: Die meisten dieser Berichte benennen ihr Testobjekt auf keinste spürbare Weise. Die Audiodateien, die Sie sich gleich anhören werden, sind Beweis genug, dass die Techniker und Kliniker des Winter Soldier-Programms von ihm nie von etwas anderem gesprochen haben, als von einer Waffe. Wie Sie gleich erkennen werden, haben sie ein sehr genaues Vokabular genutzt. Es scheint, dass sie ihm während Mitte der 50er bis hin zu Mitte der 60er vor seinem Aufenthalt in der Cryokammer am liebsten damit gedroht haben, ihn direkt zu eliminieren, wenn er nach dem Aufwachen nicht kooperiert.
> 
> _[Barnes sitzt gesenkten Hauptes auf seinem Platz und sieht auf seine Hände herab.]_
> 
> JONES: Meine Damen und Herren. Was nun folgt sind über sechzig verschiedene Dias – Bilder, Zeichnungen, Programme, Dokumente, sowohl handgeschrieben wie auch getippt, aufgezeichnete Interviews und archivierte Akten – die nur teilweise das Trauma beschreiben, das James Barnes zwischen 1952 und 1970 durchleben musste. Der Großteil dieser Dias ist absolut abstoßend, und diejenigen von Ihnen, die kein Blut sehen können, sollten den Gerichtssaal für die nächste – vielleicht Stunde oder so verlassen. Dankeschön. Kann jemand bitte das Licht ausschalten?

 

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

scheiße

 

 **commando # #8** @ahowling

fuck fuck FUCK

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@carterings @ahowling mir ist übel

**commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings @rogerthat WIE KONNTE DAS PASSIEREN OHNE DASS JEMAND DAVON WAS MITBEKOMMT

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings @rogerthat WAS PASSIERT GERADE NOCH VON DEM WIR NICHTS WISSEN

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

das gesicht vom WS ist. Gott.

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Hält IRGENDJEMAND das Video an? Cap sieht so aus, als ob er gleich zusammenbricht.

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

die hatten ihn an einem verdammten tropf. sie haben DROGEN IN IHN REINGEPUMPT. oh mein gott.

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

Die Foltervideos sind so widerlich, dass die Geschworenen bewusst wegschauen #wsprozess

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@ahowling Arschlöcher.

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@rogerthat nein, ich glaube die sind wirklich entsetzt

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

ich werd’s sagen. #eristunschuldig

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

Der WS ist ein Opfer, kein Mörder #WSProzess #eristunschuldig

 

 

 

 

 

> ROGERS: Schalt es ab – Michael, schalt es _ab. Schalt es endlich ab._
> 
> KRILL: Captain Rogers! Beruhigen Sie sich, Sir –
> 
> JONES: Das ist schon in Ordnung, Euer Ehren. Schaltet bitte wieder das Licht an. Ich glaube, wir haben unseren Standpunkt ziemlich gut dargelegt. Meine Damen und Herren, seit den späten 50ern oder frühen 60ern war der Winter Soldier ein funktionsfähiger Agent im praktischen Einsatz – stark, präzise, skrupellos, hinterließ kaum mehr als Fragen in seiner Spur. SHIELD selbst war verblüfft. Viele haben nicht an seine Existenz geglaubt. Zu dieser Zeit war die Zahl der Tode, die auf den Winter Soldier registriert waren, auf zwölf gestiegen. Alles einzelne Ziele auf der ganzen Welt. Im Jahre 1972 erhielt Arnim Zola jedoch eine todweihende Diagnosis. Vermutlich versessen darauf, die Kontrolle über eines seiner größten Erfolge wiederzuerlangen, holte er sich den Soldier zurück – in Zolas Notizen wird nur von einem Agenten oder #99a76 gesprochen – und verschiffte ihn unter Hydras direktem Kommando zurück in die Vereinigten Staaten. Zola verstarb scheinbar im Jahre 1973, aber von diesem Jahr an wurden die Aufträge, die dem Soldier zugeteilt wurden, immer schrecklicher, und konzentrierten sich vollständig auf die Heimat. Das heißt auch, dass seine Konditionierung angepasst werden musste. 1981 wurde dem Winter Soldier befohlen, ein Waisenhaus voller Kinder niederzubrennen. Diese Mission wurde als unvollständig gemeldet. Diese Audiodatei ist eine Aufnahme der Befragung, die direkt an den Bericht anschloss.
> 
> * * *
> 
> #1 [weibliche Stimme, 40-50 Jahre]: Deine Aufgabe war es, das Shelby-Waisenhaus in Denver niederzubrennen. Es sollte wie ein Unfall aussehen. Du hast deine Mission nicht erfüllt. Du wirst wieder ausgesandt, sie zu vollenden.
> 
> #2 [männliche Stimme, 20-30 Jahre, Barnes‘ Stimme ist eindeutig zu erkennen]: Warum?
> 
> #1: Du bist der helle Stern deiner Generation. Du musst das für Hydra tun. Hydra will, dass du deine Befehle befolgst. Du hilfst uns, die Welt zu verbessern.
> 
> #2: Was haben sie getan?
> 
> #1: Sie sind die Kinder von Verrätern. Ihre Eltern waren Verräter. Durch sie wird in dem Körper unserer Welt ein Tumor heranwachsen –
> 
> #2: Das ist nicht –
> 
> #3 [männliche Stimme, unbestimmbar]: Oha, will er –
> 
> #4 [männliche Stimme, unbestimmbar]: Hey, passt au –
> 
> #1: Tretet zurück. [sanft] Soldier, du darfst sie dir nicht als Kinder vorstellen. Sie sind keine Kinder. Sie sind keine Menschen. Sie sind unsere Feinde. Verstehst du das?
> 
> #2: Aber –
> 
> #1: Sie werden uns zerstören. Willst du das?
> 
> #2: [leise] Nein.
> 
> #1 Gut.
> 
> * * *  
>   
> ---  
  
 

 

 

 **Amand W** @AmWyman

Oh nein, du hast ein paar Kinder lebendig verbrannt :( aber du warst dir unsicher :( NA DANN IST DAS DOCH TOTAL OKAY #WSProzess

 

 **Amand W** @AmWyman

Wirklich? #WSProzess

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

Die Verteidigung hat keine guten Argumente, daher diese ganze emotionale Manipulation #bleibtstark #eristschuldig

 

 **Fox News** @FoxNews

Welchen Beweisen des #WSProzess können wir wirklich vertrauen? fxn.ws/1oQmXwf

 

 

 

 

> JONES: Bitte nennen Sie Ihren vollständigen Namen für das Protokoll.
> 
> CRONIN: Dr. Benjamin Cronin.
> 
> JONES: Oblag der Angeklagte Ihrer medizinischen Obhut?
> 
> CRONIN: Ja. Mehrere Male.
> 
> JONES: Und welche Rolle haben Sie in seiner Behandlung gespielt, wenn überhaupt?
> 
> CRONIN: Ich – also, mit einem Team …
> 
> JONES: Fahren Sie fort.
> 
> CRONIN: Ich habe seine medizinische Zufuhr während der Behandlung überwacht.
> 
> JONES: Wir haben bereits festgestellt, dass Sergeant Barnes etwas verabreicht wurde, dass wir nun als das Supersoldaten-Serum kennen. Darum heilt er auch außerordentlich schnell. Welcher Behandlung musste er sich also „viele Male“ unterziehen?
> 
> CRONIN: Elektroschocks – Na ja, ich glaube, die nennen das jetzt Elektrokonvulsionstherapie.
> 
> JONES: Und ist es das, wonach es klingt? Elektroschocks?
> 
> CRONIN [zögernd]: Na ja. Es gibt eine Maschine –
> 
> JONES: Diese Maschine, um genau zu sein.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #37: Foto eines Stuhls. Sergeant Barnes zuckt zusammen.]_
> 
> CRONIN: Ja. Sie wurde entwickelt, um elektrischen Strom durch das Gehirn zu leiten.
> 
> JONES: So wie hier.
> 
> _[Beweisstück #38. Video. Schreie.]_
> 
> CRONIN: Ja.
> 
> JONES: Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie seine medizinische Zufuhr überwacht haben. Welche Art von Medikation haben Sie ihm zugeführt?
> 
> CRONIN: Es war ein Gemisch aus Benzodiazepinen. Es wurde dazu entwickelt, den Winter Soldier davon abzuhalten, gewaltsam auf die Therapie zu reagieren.
> 
> JONES: Hat er das? Andernfalls gewalttätig reagiert.
> 
> CRONIN: Ja. Er – er hatte Angst vor der Maschine.
> 
> JONES: Ich verstehe. _[Pause]_ Welchem Zweck diente diese … Therapie?
> 
> CRONIN: Sie hatte Einfluss auf sein Erinnerungsvermögen –
> 
> JONES: Was für einen Einfluss?
> 
> CRONIN: Sie ließ ihn vergessen.
> 
> JONES: Wir alle vergessen Dinge, Doktor. Welche Dinge wollten Sie _ihn_ vergessen lassen?
> 
> CRONIN; Einfach – alles. Seine Vergangenheit. Manchmal seine anderen Aufträge. Seinen Namen … Alles, was wir ihm nicht beigebracht haben.
> 
> JONES: Und „wir“ bedeutet Hydra.
> 
> CRONIN: Ja.
> 
> JONES: Als er also diese … Behandlung durchgemacht hat, war dieser Mann, Ihrer _medizinischen_ Meinung nach – war Sergeant Barnes zu komplexen Beurteilungen von Moral fähig? Wenn ihm befohlen wurde, jemanden zu töten, konnte er beurteilen, ob diese Tat falsch ist?
> 
> CRONIN: Nein.
> 
> _[Gemurmel.]_
> 
> JONES: Meine Damen und Herren, so behandelt man keinen Mann, der ein geschätztes Mitglied einer Organisation ist. So lagert man eine Waffe. _[sieht aufmerksam zu den Geschworenen]_ Keine weiteren Fragen.

 

 

 

 **Wall Street Journal** @WSJ

James Barnes: Staatsfeind oder Kriegsgefangener? on.wjs.com/1yW9PHf

 

 

 

_Retweeted von der New York Times_

**NYT Science** @nytimescience

Der Effekt von Benzodiazepinen auf das menschliche Gehirn nyt.ms/1q97sMX

 

 

 

_Peggy Carter: Über SHIELD, Steve Rogers, und den Winter Soldier-Prozess_

 

von Andrew Vaughn

 

 

Während die Aufmerksamkeit des Landes auf einem kleinen Gerichtshof in Virginia liegt, ist hier in dem zurückgezogenen Zuhause am Rand von Washington D.C. alles still und ruhig. Die Lautstärke des Fernsehers an der Wand ist heruntergedreht. Peggy Carter empfängt mich in einem gemütlichen Sessel, der an einer Glastür steht, und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie nicht aufstehen kann. „Meine Knie sind nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren“, erzählt sie mir mit einem trockenen Lachen. So wie ich sie mir gerade ansehe, ist es schwer, mir vorzustellen, dass diese alte gebrechliche Frau einmal eine der tödlichsten Geheimagenten dieses Landes gewesen ist. Oder, dass sie und Waffenproduzent Howard Stark nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg zusammen SHIELD gegründet haben. Carter ist 2003 aus gesundheitlichen Gründen zurückgetreten. Und auch, wenn es in den folgenden Jahren viele Gerüchte dazu gab, wusste niemand wirklich, was sie heimgesucht hat, auch wenn viele schätzten, dass es sich vielleicht um Krebs, einen Gehirntumor oder Alzheimer handelt.

 

Heute scheint sie ganz bei Verstand zu sein, wenn auch müde. Auch, wenn ihre Stimme beim Sprechen schwach klingt, fällt es leicht, zu sehen, wie sie mehrere Politiker überall auf der Welt, zwei Generationen Starks und Captain America selbst in die Knie zwingen konnte.

 

Ich frage sie über SHIELD und dessen Zerstörung aus. Ihre Antwort ist, wenn auch selbstbeherrscht, voller Emotionen.

 

„Ich habe fast sechzig Jahre lang für SHIELD gearbeitet. Ich habe dabei zugeschaut und geholfen, wie die Organisation wächst. Wir haben SHIELD mit den besten Absichten gegründet. Mit der Absicht, Gerechtigkeit in dieses Land zu bringen. Heute wissen wir, dass die ganze Zeit lang ein Parasit in SHIELD herangewachsen ist – dass SHIELD selbst zu einem der Parasiten geworden ist, die an der Rechtschaffenheit dieses Landes nagen – und wir wissen, dass wir mit unseren Absichten versagt haben, das zu schaffen, was wir hätten schaffen sollen. Stattdessen haben wir Angst und Hass und Folter geschürt – es ist eines der schmerzhaftesten Dinge, die ich mir in meinem Leben je hätte vorstellen können. Irgendwie war ich – jemand, der der innersten Arbeit der Behörde sehr nah war – der Kontamination gegenüber blind. Und Steve, der gerade erst zurückgekehrt ist, konnte sehen, was ich nicht sehen konnte. Er konnte die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Etwas, was ich vielleicht nicht hätte tun können.“

 

Für Rogers hat sie nur schmeichelhafte Worte übrig. „Er war schon damals und ist immer noch der beste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe“, sagt sie und ihr Blick gleitet zum Fenster und darüber hinaus. „Er wollte immer das Richtige tun, auch wenn die Spielregeln das nicht immer zwangsläufig zugelassen haben.“

 

Rogers sagt morgen natürlich für die Verteidigung von James Barnes vor Gericht aus. Als ich sie danach frage, erweichen Carters Züge spürbar. „Ich fühle mich verantwortlich, wissen Sie. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich es früher hätte verstehen müssen. Der Winter Soldier war auch in unseren Akten ein Geist, aber ich glaube, ich habe ihn von Zeit zu Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen – eine Reihe von Zahlen, die aufgetaucht sind, Geldmittel, die in Projekte verschwanden, die verworfen worden waren. Natürlich schwer nachvollziehbar. Aber Howard wusste etwas; er muss etwas herausgefunden haben. Ich wünschte nur, dass hätte ich auch.“ Sie wird still und wirkt schmerzerfüllt. Ich wundere mich, wegen was sie sich schuldiger fühlt: Barnes‘ Gefangenschaft oder Howard Starks Tod.

 

Nach einigen Minuten frage ich sie danach, wie Barnes 1944 so war. Ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf.

 

„Wissen Sie, nach alldem denke ich, dass wir – nicht wirklich Freunde … Verbündete waren. Wir hatten –“ Sie lacht. „– dieselben Interessen. Wir beide wussten, dass Steve um jeden Preis beschützt werden musste. Also hat Barnes ihn an der Front im Auge behalten, und sichergestellt, dass er unversehrt ist, und ich habe ein Auge auf die Geschehnisse in London behalten, wo die höheren Tiere gerne die Kontrolle über den Handlungsbereich des Commandos gehabt hätten. Ihnen war Captain America sowohl ein Segen, als auch eine Bedrohung, und das wusste Barnes. Er hat sich Steve hingegeben, und war ihm unglaublich loyal. Das waren wir alle, wirklich.“

 

Sie erzählt mir davon, dass man sie ursprünglich darum gebeten hatte, für die Verteidigung auszusagen, sie jedoch die Staatsanwaltschaft aufgrund ihrer Krankheit ausgeschlossen hat. „Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, Dinge zu vergessen“, sagt sie mir. „Sie denken, dass sie es tun, aber das tun sie nicht. Manchmal sehe ich einen Fremden, der mich davon überzeugen will, etwas Wasser zu trinken, und ich sehe weg. Wenn ich wieder zu ihm sehe, sehe ich meinen Enkel, der die ganze Zeit schon dort saß.“ Ihr Enkel ist natürlich Michael Jones, Rechtsanwalt für die Verteidigung. Dies sei der Grund, sagt sie, weshalb sie diesem Interview heute zugesagt hat. Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahrzehnt. „Wenn sie mich verstummen lassen, verschaffe ich mir selbst Gehör. Man hat Barnes die letzten siebzig Jahre lang seiner Stimme beraubt. Das Mindeste, was wir tun können, ist, ihm unsere zu leihen. Leider ist das vielleicht alles, was wir tun können.“

 

Sie scheint nicht allzu optimistisch über den Ausgang des Prozesses. „Es ist eine Farce. Ein falscher Prozess. Sie machen ihn zu einem Sündenbock: Je aufsehenerregender es wird, desto einfacher wird es ihnen fallen, die Öffentlichkeit auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen sollen – es hätte zu einer privaten Anhörung kommen sollen, keiner öffentlichen Jury. Aber die Verurteilung des Winter Soldiers ist nichts anderes, als einem Mann die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, anstatt die zu verurteilen, die wirklich die Schuld daran tragen – nicht nur Alexander Pierce und die Mitglieder von Hydra unter seinem Kommando, sondern auch SHIELD selbst; und alle von uns. Amerika macht einen sehr guten Job darin, sich selbst nicht zu verantworten.“

 

„Glauben Sie, die Verteidigung kann die öffentliche Meinung vom Gegenteil überzeugen?“, frage ich. Sie scheint nachdenklich.

 

„Vielleicht. Natürlich setzt das Hauptargument der Verteidigung auf ein sehr empfindliches Gleichgewicht – sie müssen sicherstellen, dass die Jury einen Unterschied zwischen Bucky Barnes und dem Winter Soldier macht. Die Kernfrage hier ist nicht, ob der Winter Soldier diese Verbrechen begangen hat, da es überwältigende Beweise gibt, die dafür sprechen. Und Barnes bestreitet das nicht. Die Frage ist, ob Sergeant Barnes sie begangen hat, und zwar während er sich seiner Taten vollkommen bewusst war und absolut entschlossen war, diese durchzusetzen. Zum Glück wird es der Staatsanwaltschaft ziemlich schwerfallen, ohne den geringsten Zweifel zu beweisen, dass Barnes aktiv an Hydra beteiligt war. Und darauf kommt es an – wenn es auch nur eine Person in der Jury gibt, die von der Verteidigung überzeugt werden kann, könnte sich der ganze Prozess zu unseren Gunsten wenden.“

 

MEHR AUF WASHINGTONPOST.COM

 

 

 

 **short stripes** @flightrisk

carter-interview war sehr berührend, aber…

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

Peggy Carter, auf ewig meine Heldin #WSProzess

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Die Frage ist nicht „ob der Winter Soldier diese Verbrechen begangen hat … sondern ob Sergeant Barnes sie begangen hat“ Oh mein Gott

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@rogerthat sie hat aber sowas von recht #jbbistnichtws

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

VERBREITET DAS WIE EIN FEUER #JBBistnichtWS #jbbprozess


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hab immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wie ich Teile des Texts blau färbe. Wenn's jemand weiß, würd ich mich über Hilfe sehr freuen.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das Kapitel trotzdem genießen.

_„… zweiter Tag der Bezeugungen im Verfahren „_ Vereinigte Staaten gegen Barnes“ _, das nun auch unter den Namen „Winter Soldier-Prozess“ bekannt ist. James ‚Bucky‘ Barnes, geboren im Jahre 1917, kannte man bis Anfang des Jahres nur als Captain Americas besten Freund und engsten Verbündeten während des zweiten Weltkrieges. Er wurde Ende 1945 als vermisst gemeldet, nur wenige Tage vor Captain Americas gut dokumentierten Tauchgangs in der Arktis. Nach der Schießerei am Southeast Freeway in DC am 17. April dieses Jahres und dem anschließenden Massaker am Triskelion-Denkmal einen Tag später, wurde der Einzelkämpfer, der Berichten zufolge beim Kampf gegen Captain America gesichtet wurde, während der riesigen Veröffentlichung der SHIELD-Akten im Internet als der Winter Soldier identifiziert. Ein legendärer Scharfschütze, der für die terroristische Organisation Hydra arbeitet. Jedoch ist es erst einige Wochen her, Monate nach seiner Festnahme, dass seine wahre Identität als Barnes offenbart wurde – Barnes leidet vermeintlich unter Gedächtnisverlust. Wir schalten nun zu unserem Korrespondenten außerhalb des Gerichtshauses, wo eine Horde atemloser Schaulustiger darauf wartet, dass die Hauptzeugen eintreffen und sich die Türen öffnen – wie ist die Stimmung dort drüben, Michael?“_

_„To-tal aufgedreht, Shauna – wie du sehen kannst, sind hier mehr Leute, als wirklich in den Saal passen – und unsere Berichte zeigen, dass es jede Minute mehr werden. Natürlich haben die gestrigen Enthüllungen über das Attentat auf Präsident Kennedy und die Folter, die James Barnes als Kriegsgefangener erleiden musste, einem vorher ziemlich unkomplizierten Fall Sand ins Getriebe gestreut – und jeder scheint etwas zu sagen zu haben. Hier unten sind ein paar ziemlich hitzige Menschen und alle haben sehr feste Meinungen davon, was mit dem Winter Soldier passieren sollte.“_

„Ja, wir sind die ganze Strecke von Austin hergefahren, um den Prozess zu sehen!“

 

„Und was glauben Sie, sollte mit dem Winter Soldier passieren?“

 

„Man sollte ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagen und fertig ist's. Er hat schon genug angerichtet.“

 

„Ja, wir sind Studenten von Chapel Hill? Wir sind hergekommen, um Captain Rogers und Sergeant Barnes zu unterstützen…“

 

„Also glaubt ihr, dass der Winter Soldier freigesprochen werden sollte?“

 

„Ähm, ja. Der Mann wurde gefoltert und ausgenutzt – es ist furchtbar und dieser Prozess weitet das nur aus.“

 

_„Also – ja, wie du sehen kannst, Shauna, sind hier alle andrer Meinung und das kann ziemlich hitzig werden – wahrscheinlich noch hitziger, wenn die Anhörung weitergeht. Unter den Zeugen, die heute in den Zeugenstand berufen werden, sind zwei ehemalige Mitglieder des Howling Commandos, Black Widow und Captain America selbst. Je nachdem, wie schnell es geht, wird spätestens morgen schon ein Urteil gesproch- Was ist das? Shauna, es scheint, als wäre Captain America gerade eingetroffen – ja, da ist er, Steve Rogers, in Begleitung von seinen Partnern Natasha Romanov und Sam Wilson, die bei ihm waren, als das Triskelion zerstört wurde. Beide werden heute in den Zeugenstand gerufen … Captain Rogers, ABC News – können Sie uns etwas zu den gestrigen Anschuldigungen gegen den Winter Soldier sagen, bezüglich des möglichen Mordes von – ah – nein, Shauna, er hält nicht an; er sieht wirklich unglaublich müde aus. Jede Wette, dass dieser Prozess selbst Captain America schwer belastet…“_

 

 

 

**Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman

Hier draußen warten fast tausend Leute #amgerichtshof #wprozess

 

**Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman

#amgerichtshof Von der Spitze der Treppe: instagram.com/p/t9kz73firl

 

**Frank Wolf** @callmesuperman

WS kommt aus Angst vor Mob schwer bewacht durch die Hintertür #wsprozess #amgerichtshof

 

 

 

> COYLE: Sie waren einer der Ärzte, die Captain Roger Anfang des Jahres am Abend des 18. April die Nacht über hospitalisiert haben.
> 
> EADARA: Das war ich.
> 
> COYLE: War Captain America zu der Zeit wach und sich seiner Umgebung bewusst?
> 
> EADARA: Er ist während der Fahrt im Krankenwagen kurz aufgewacht, da war ich nicht anwesend. Als er auf meinen OP-Tisch kam, war er bewusstlos.
> 
> COYLE: Wie groß war der Umfang seiner Verletzungen?
> 
> EADARA: Nun ja, Sie müssen bedenken, dass Captain Rogers sehr fortgeschrittene Heilungskräfte hat. Als wir ihn operiert haben, wurden die Kugeln in seinem Körper von heilender Muskel- und Hautmasse wortwörtlich abgestoßen.
> 
> COYLE: Verzeihung – Wie viele Kugeln waren das?
> 
> EADARA: Drei. Eine in die Seite, eine ins linke Bein und eine direkt durch seinen Rücken. Sie hat seine Wirbelsäule nur knapp verfehlt.
> 
> COYLE: Sehr gut. Bitte fahren Sie fort.
> 
> EADARA: Sein Gesicht wies schwere Verletzungen auf – er hatte ein blaues Auge, und das andere hatte auch bereits begonnen, anzuschwellen. Seine Lippen waren an zwei Stellen aufgeplatzt, sein linker Wangenknochen war zertrümmert und seine Nase schien übermäßig zu bluten. Außerdem litt er an einem beschädigten Trommelfell auf der linken Seite, und zwei seiner Rippen waren gebrochen. Eine andere angeknackst. Zwei Finger seiner linken Hand waren mehrmals gebrochen.
> 
> COYLE: Hätte Ihrer medizinischen Meinung nach ein Mann ohne Captain Rogers‘ erstaunliche Wiederherstellungskapazität solch extensive Wunden überleben können?
> 
> EADARA: Das bezweifle ich sehr stark. Die Kugeln allein hätten ausreichen müssen. Und selbst wenn nicht, hätte ihn der Blutverlust umgebracht. Captain Rogers kombiniert scheinbar starke Selbsterhaltungsinstinkte mit der körperlichen Fähigkeit, diese Instinkte umzusetzen. Hinsichtlich der Umstände – in welchen ein durchschnittlicher Mann nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, genug Blut zu produzieren, um den Verlust auszugleichen – war es Captain Rogers‘ Körper möglich, unglaubliche Mengen an Blut zu produzieren, damit sein Gehirn und seine Organe weiterarbeiten konnten.
> 
>  COYLE: Würden Sie sagen, dass Captain Rogers unglaublich schnell heilt?
> 
> EADARA: Das würde ich.
> 
> COYLE: Wie schnell?
> 
> EADARA: Das kann ich nicht eindeutig sagen. Da sich Captain Rogers gleich am nächsten Nachmittag selbst entlassen hat, konnte ich die Geschwindigkeit des Heilungsprozesses nicht einschätzen. Als ich jedoch sein Zimmer einige Stunden nach der OP besucht habe, war das Ergebnis bemerkenswert – die schlimmsten Prellungen an seinen Augen waren bereits zurückgegangen, und das Gewebe um die Schusswunden herum hatte bereits begonnen, zusammenzuwachsen. Als Captain America ein paar Wochen später in New York einen Auftritt im Fernsehen hatte, schien er normal gehen und sich bewegen zu können. Ein gewöhnlicher Mann mit zwei gebrochenen Rippen und drei Schusswunden hätte das in einer Spanne von zwei Wochen nicht schaffen können.
> 
> COYLE: Können wir daraus schließen, dass seine Verletzungen zum Zeitpunkt, an denen sie verursacht wurden, noch weitaus schlimmer waren?
> 
> EADARA: Oh, zweifellos. Sie haben ihn nicht sofort gefunden, wissen Sie, und als das Krankenhaus angerufen wurde und ihn ein Krankenwagen zurückgebracht hat, waren nach der Zerstörung des Triskelions bereits zweieinhalb Stunden vergangen. Sein Körper hatte den Heilungsprozess bereits begonnen.
> 
> COYLE: Hinsichtlich dieses Prozesses, glauben Sie, das wäre genug gewesen, um Captain Rogers am Leben zu erhalten, wäre dieser nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden?
> 
> EADARA: Ich denke, es hätte in beide Richtungen ausschlagen können.
> 
> COYLE: Ich verstehe. Besteht irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass diese Verletzungen versehentlich verursacht wurden?
> 
> EADARA: Ich wüsste nicht wie, nein. Selbst ohne die Einschusswunden, die sehr präzise angesetzt wurden, deuten die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht auf klaren Vorsatz.
> 
> COYLE: Was für ein Vorsatz?
> 
> EADARA: Das Ziel war vermutlich der Tod von Rogers. Dieser Fokus auf das Gesicht legt den Verdacht nahe, dass erkennbare Züge zerstören werden sollten – ihn geradezu zu entstellen, bis eine Identifikation nicht mehr möglich ist.
> 
> COYLE: Vielen Dank, Sir. Keine weiteren Fragen, Eurer Ehren.
> 
> KRILL: Mr. Jones.
> 
> JONES: Danke, Euer Ehren. Dr. Eadara, wie viel wiegt Captain Rogers?
> 
> EADARA: Verzeihung?
> 
> JONES: Wie viel wiegt Captain Rogers? Sie haben zugegeben, ihn hospitalisiert zu haben; Sie müssen ihn gewogen haben.
> 
> EADARA: Ich befürchte, ich erinnere mich nicht an die genaue Zahl.
> 
> JONES: Stellen Sie eine Vermutung an.
> 
> EADARA [nervös]: Auf den ersten Blick würde ich sagen – vielleicht 100 Kilo, 110.
> 
> JONES: Captain Rogers, stimmt das? Mehr oder weniger?
> 
> _[Steven Rogers nickt.]_
> 
> JONES: Es stimmt mehr oder weniger. Dr. Eadara, wie schnell würde ein Mann, der 110 Kilo wiegt und so schwer verletzt ist wie von Ihnen beschrieben, sein Bewusstsein verlieren und in einem Fluss wie dem Potomac ertrinken? Ein Fluss, in dem, wie ich erwähnen sollte, die Trümmer von nicht einem, nicht zwei, sondern _drei_ Helicarrier gefallen sind, sodass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf dem Weg nach unten von diesen getroffen zu werden, sehr hoch war.
> 
> EADARA: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Position bin, zu sagen, wie schnell ein Mann, der modifiziert – genetisch, sollte ich sagen, der genetisch modifiziert worden ist, wie Captain Rogers – das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.
> 
> JONES: Aber Sie waren in der Position zu sagen, dass seine Verletzungen fast tödlich waren, _obwohl_ sie keine tiefgehende Kenntnis über seine genetischen Anlagen besitzen.
> 
> EADARA: Ich-
> 
> JONES: Sie haben es gerade eben gesagt.
> 
> EADARA: Das hab ich. Ja, das hab ich.
> 
> JONES: Stellen Sie eine andere Vermutung an. Würden Sie schätzen, dass Captain Rogers – so schwer verletzt, wie Sie ihn vor einer Minute beschrieben haben – dass Captain Rogers in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich selbst zur Oberfläche des Potomac und bis zum sicheren Ufer zu schleppen?
> 
> EADARA: Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.
> 
> JONES: Nein. Sehr gut. Nun, beachten Sie bitte, dass Captain Rogers ziemlich weit weg vom Ufer in den Fluss gefallen ist – einen halben Kilometer oder so. Während der nächsten Stunde wurden alle Boote in der Nähe des Triskelion dazu beauftragt, nach Überlebenden oder Leichen im Wasser zu fischen. Keines von diesen hat jemals berichtet, Sie hätten Captain Rogers‘ bewusstlosen Körper auch nur _gesehen_ , welcher tatsächlich etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde nach der Zerstörung der Carrier am Ufer gefunden wurde. Keiner hat behauptet, für seine Rettung verantwortlich gewesen zu sein. Das sind nur die Tatsachen, die in diesem Bericht enthalten sind, Sir. Dr. Eadara, bitte beachten Sie, dass Captain Roger _mehr oder weniger_ 110 Kilo wiegt und schwer bepanzert war. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er totes Gewicht war. Könnte ein Mann von durchschnittlicher Stärke, ohne ein Boot oder irgendeine andere Art von Transportmittel, diesen bewusstlosen Körper vor den Tiefen des Potomac-Flusses retten und mit ihm zurück zum Ufer schwimmen, das einen halben Kilometer entfernt war? Und dass in einer angemessenen Zeitspanne, damit Captain Rogers dieses kleine Bad überleben konnte?
> 
> EADARA: Ich glaube, es steht mir nicht zu, das zu beantworten.
> 
> JONES: Bitte tun sie es.
> 
> EADARA: Ich denke nicht, dass es wahrscheinlich wäre.
> 
> JONES: Wieso nicht?
> 
> EADARA: Man bräuchte – man bräuchte ziemlich viel Kraft.
> 
> JONES: Mehr als durchschnittliche Körperstärke?
> 
> EADARA: Sehr viel mehr.
> 
> JONES: Dann können also Sie und ich daraus schließen, dass die Person, die Captain Rogers gerettet hat, nicht nur seinen Sturz sehen musste, sondern auch eine außergewöhnliche Menge an Kraft besessen haben muss, um ihn unter Wasser zu finden, ans Ufer zu bringen, dann in Sicherheit zu tragen und dass alles in einer Dreiviertelstunde.
> 
> EADARA: Ich schätze schon. Ja.
> 
> JONES: Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.

 

 

 

**Eve Gabler** @E_Gablr

Ich nehme einen heißen Anwalt für zwanzig, Euer Ehren @MicJONES #damnson #cartergenes #jbbprozess

 

 

 

> KRILL: Nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihre Tätigkeit fürs Protokoll.
> 
> WILSON: Samuel Wilson. Ehemaliger Fallschirmjäger der 58. Momentan arbeite ich als Therapeut fürs VA – The Veteran Affairs.
> 
> JONES: Das heißt also, dass Sie in keinerlei Verbindung mit SHIELD stehen.
> 
> WILSON: Das ist richtig.
> 
> JONES: Könnten Sie dem Gericht davon berichten, wie Sie zum ersten Mal in die Hydra-Affäre verwickelt wurden?
> 
> WILSON: Steve und ich, man könnte uns vielleicht als Laufkumpel bezeichnen? Wenn du jemanden als Kumpel bezeichnen kannst, der dich innerhalb einer Meile fünfmal überholt. Das nennt man einfach nur Angeberei.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> WILSON: Steve und Nat – Natasha Romanov – haben mich nach den Ereignissen im Camp Lehigh aufgesucht. Haben gesagt, dass SHIELD kompromittiert ist und es sonst niemandem gibt, den sie vertrauen können. Es hat wahrscheinlich geholfen, dass ich _kein_ Mitglied von SHIELD war.
> 
> JONES: Und Sie haben zugestimmt, zu helfen.
> 
> WILSON: Naja … ja. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber Steve da drüben, der ist Captain America.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> WILSON: Ich persönlich fand, dass er ein guter Kerl ist. Ich wollte helfen.
> 
> JONES: Wie sind Sie dem Winter Soldier begegnet?
> 
> WILSON: Ich sollte Steve, Nat und Sitwell – einen Hydra-Agent, den wir gewissermaßen gekidnappt haben – zum Triskelion fahren, damit sie den Start der Helicarrier verhindern konnten. Aber es endete damit, dass wir vom Winter Soldier angegriffen wurden, bevor wir ankamen. Das war auf dem Southeast Freeway.
> 
> JONES: Wie sah Ihr erster Eindruck von ihm aus?
> 
> WILSON: Na ja, wir waren auf einem Highway und er hat mein Lenkrad durch die Windschutzscheibe rausgerissen, also … ich dachte, er ist verrückt. Nichts für ungut, Barnes.
> 
> _[Barnes wirkt leicht amüsiert.]_
> 
> JONES: Haben Sie diese Meinung mit jemanden geteilt?
> 
> WILSON: Jep. Hab meinem Alten hier, Steve, gesagt, dass er den Winter Soldier vielleicht nicht retten kann. Das war, bevor die ganze Action am Triskelion abging.
> 
> JONES: Und hatten Sie jemals Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihre Meinung von Sergeant Barnes nicht stimmt?
> 
> WILSON: Hören Sie, ich hatte Angst, dass sich Steve beim Versuch, an den Winter Soldier ranzukommen, umbringt. Letzten Endes war ich mir sicher, dass es ihn auch wirklich erwischt hat, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir ziemlich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich mich nicht über seinen Sturkopf hinwegsetzen konnte. Aber dann lag er da am Flussufer – bis zur Hölle durchgeprügelt, aber am Leben. Und neben ihm waren da Fußspuren im Sand. Ich war noch nie so froh, dass ich falsch lag.
> 
> JONES: Mit dem, was Sie nun über den Zustand des Winter Soldiers wissen, würden Sie bitte Ihre professionelle Meinung von Sergeant Barnes mit dem Gericht teilen?
> 
> WILSON: Ganz ehrlich? Mich beeindruckt die Menge an Kraft, die Barnes gebraucht hat, um seine Programmierung auf diese Art zu durchbrechen. Ich hätte gesagt, es ist unmöglich. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er das geschafft hat. Mal beiseite gelassen, dass er und Steve beide sture Mistkerle sind.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> WILSON: Aber ich werde Ihnen das sagen: Es erfordert echte Charakterstärke, um das zu tun, was er getan hat. Barnes ist kein Mörder, nicht mal annähernd. Er ist ein guter Mann, der zu lange ausgenutzt wurde.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Wilson.

 

 

 

**Veteran Affairs** @DeptVetAffairs

Sam Wilson spricht über Kriegsgefangene und dem Überlebendensyndrom 06/07/2015: bit.ly/A9BiO

 

 

 

> JONES: Ms. Romanov, der Southeast Freeway war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie der Gestalt, ehemals als Winter Soldier bekannt, begegnet sind, korrekt?
> 
> ROMANOV: Ja.
> 
> _[Gemurmel]_
> 
> JONES: Könnten Sie dem Gericht bitte von Ihrer ersten Begegnung berichten.
> 
> ROMANOV: Anfangs war der Winter Soldier nur eine Legende – eine Geschichte, die man kleinen Kindern vor dem Schlafengehen erzählt. Na ja. Kleinen Spion-Kindern. Sei brav, oder der Scharfschütze mit dem Metallarm kommt dich holen.
> 
> _[Unbehagliches Gelächter]_
> 
> ROMANOV: Vor fünf Jahren gab es einen – einen Ingenieur von SHIELD im Iran. Seine Tarnung war aufgeflogen und jemand musste ihn da rausholen. Ich wurde damit beauftragt, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.
> 
> _[lange Pause. Barnes wirkt unruhig.]_
> 
> ROMANOV: Die Mission war von vornherein schwierig. Nahe der türkischen Grenze wurden wir fast erwischt, also habe ich uns nach Azerbaijan gebracht. Es war nicht meine bevorzugte Route, und ich wusste, dass wir unseren Verfolger noch nicht abschütteln konnten. Wir hatten bis zur Ukraine einen Vorsprung. In der Nähe von Odessa hat er dann meine Reifen zerschossen, und wir stürzten über eine Klippe.
> 
> JONES: Sie sagen immer wieder „er“. Ist das –
> 
> ROMANOV: Unter normalen Voraussetzungen wäre das schon ein schwieriger Schuss gewesen. Er schoss gegen den Wind, während seine Sicht eingeschränkt war. Das – das zeigt, dass er ein sehr geschickter Scharfschütze war. Meine oberste Priorität war der Ingenieur. Er blutete noch vom Unfall, war aber am Leben. Ich habe ihn mit meinem Körper verdeckt und versucht, seine lebenswichtigen Organe zu beschützen. _[ein leises Lachen]_ Der Scharfschütze hat ihn direkt durch mich durch erschossen. Ein tödlicher Schuss.
> 
> _[Gemurmel]_
> 
> ROMANOV: Die Sonne ging unter. Ich erinnere mich, wie das Licht auf der linken Seite des Scharfschützen schimmerte. Da wusste ich es.
> 
> JONES: Danke, Ms. Romanov. Nun, Sie haben gesagt, dass der Winter Soldier den Ingenieur mit einem Schuss getötet hat. Hätte er Sie nicht vielleicht beide auf diese Weise töten können?
> 
> ROMANOV: Zweifellos.
> 
> JONES: Wusste der Winter Soldier, dass Sie noch am Leben waren?
> 
> ROMANOV: Ich denke schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm so etwas entfallen wäre.
> 
> JONES: Dennoch hat er Sie am Leben gelassen.
> 
> ROMANOV: Ja.
> 
> JONES: Ms. Romanov, befanden Sie sich jemals in einer Situation, in der Sie Ihren Verstand nicht kontrollieren konnten?
> 
> ROMANOV [verklemmt]: Ja.
> 
> JONES: Sie sind sogar bekannt dafür, dieser Kontrolle entkommen und zu SHIELD übergelaufen zu sein.
> 
> ROMANOV: Ja.
> 
> JONES: Darf ich Sie fragen, wie schwierig das war?
> 
> ROMANIV: Unglaublich schwierig. Es war – stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären unter Wasser und es ist dunkel, und kalt. Sie kriegen keine Luft mehr, aber Sie müssen weiterschwimmen. Mit jedem Beinschlag glauben Sie, die Wasseroberfläche zu durchbrechen, aber das tun Sie nicht. Alles was Sie fühlen, ist nichts. Ich – _[mit nassen Augen]_ Ich habe fast geglaubt, dass ich es nicht schaffen kann. Und ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang darauf abgerichtet, meine körperlichen Grenzen zu überwinden.
> 
> JONES [sanft]: Ich danke Ihnen.
> 
> COYLE: Einspruch. Welche Relevanz hat diese Aussage?
> 
> JONES: Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen.
> 
> KRILL: Dann tun Sie das bitte und zwar zügig.
> 
> JONES: Mr. Romanov, mit dem Wissen, das Sie über Hydra haben, würden Sie da sagen, dass es dem Winter Soldier leichter gefallen wäre, Sie am Leben zu lassen oder Sie beide zu töten?
> 
> ROMANOV: Es wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen, uns beide zu töten. Sauberer.
> 
> JONES: Und wie schwierig, glauben Sie, wäre es, in einem Fluss von der Größe des Potomac zu springen, die Zielperson ans Ufer zu ziehen, zu kontrollieren, ob sie noch atmet und sie dann _zurückzulassen_ , anstatt sie einfach zu töten?
> 
> ROMANOV: Außergewöhnlich schwierig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das geschafft hätte.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Ms. Romanov. Keine weiteren Fragen.

 

 

 

**Von:  Clint** [11:45]

verdammt

 

**Von:  Clint** [11:46]

bin stolz auf dich, Kleine

 

**Von:  Sam** [11:46]

Du und ich haben eine Verabredung mit einer Flasche Jack.

 

**An: Sam** [11:49]

Ja, bitte

 

**Von: Sam** [11:52]

Ich gehe mit Steve Burger essen                                                            Ansonsten geht er noch drauf, bevor er es in den Zeugenstand schafft

 

**Von: Sam** [11:52]

Kommst du mit?

 

**An: Sam** [11:55]

Muss erstmal was erledigen.

 

 

 

**short stripes** @flightrisk

Sollen wir Black Widows Aussage wirklich glauben

 

**zu gut für dich** @carterings

JBB hat Caps Leben gerettet oh mein Gott #jbbprozess #eristunschuldig

 

**commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings cap wär für ihn gestorben ach du scheiße

 

**shot first** @flyingsolo

63 Morde und er hat sie zugegeben, kommt schon #WSProzess #eristschuldig

 

 

 

> KRILL: Nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihre Tätigkeit.
> 
> BELL: Rebecca Sophia Bell. Ich bin im Ruhestand.
> 
> JONES: Sie sind die Schwester des Angeklagten.
> 
> BELL: Das ist richtig.
> 
> JONES: Wann haben Sie Sergeant Barnes das letzte Mal gesehen? Also persönlich?
> 
> BELL [atmet ein]: Das war – das war 1943, bevor er zur Front aufgebrochen ist. Er hat nicht mehr zuhause gewohnt, nicht zu der Zeit. Er war schon Jahre zuvor ausgezogen und kam nur sonntags nach der Messe vorbei. Aber er hat uns besucht, um Mutter nochmal zu sehen und uns einen Kuss zu geben, bevor er, bevor er gehen musste.
> 
> JONES: Wie alt waren Sie damals?
> 
> BELL: Siebzehn.
> 
> JONES: Also sind Sie jetzt –
> 
> BELL: Achtundachtzig.
> 
> JONES: Genau. Ihr Bruder war sechsundzwanzig, als er abgereist ist, um sich am Italienfeldzug zu beteiligen –
> 
> BELL: Fünfundzwanzig. Sein Geburtstag war im Oktober. _[mit zusammengeschnürter Kehle]_ Ist im Oktober.
> 
> _[James Barnes wirkt eindeutig angeschlagen.]_
> 
> JONES: Erkennen Sie den Mann auf der Anklagebank?
> 
> BELL: Ja. Ich, ja. Das ist James. Mein Bruder.
> 
> JONES: Danke. Sie haben uns gerade gesagt, dass Ihr Bruder 1943 nicht mehr zuhause bei seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern gelebt hat. Wo hat er gewohnt?
> 
> BELL: Er wohnte näher an den Docks. Die Miete war dort billiger und es war näher an dem Zeitungskiosk, in dem Steve manchmal gearbeitet hat –
> 
> JONES: Sie meinen Steve Rogers, der gerade im Publikum sitzt.
> 
> BELL: Ja. Er hatte seine Mutter einige Jahre zuvor verloren, wissen Sie, und Bucky, Bucky wollte sichergehen, dass er für seine Medikamente aufkommen konnte. Er war damals so krank –
> 
> _[zerstreutes Gelächter]_
> 
> Bell: – also hat er gesagt, dass sie sich die Miete teilen sollten, um Geld zu sparen. Steve war anfangs nicht so begeistert. Bucky kam nachhause und schimpfte darüber – hat gesagt, dass er nicht großzügig war, hat gesagt, dass es egoistisch von ihm war, ihn so zu fragen. Er hat gesagt, Steve wäre ein starrsinniger Arsch.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> JONES [belustigt]: Stimmten Sie der Einschätzung zu?
> 
> BELL: Ja, sicher. Sicher habe ich das.
> 
> JONES: In welchem Jahr war das?
> 
> BELL: Das war 1937. Monate, bevor Steve ja gesagt hat.
> 
> JONES: Also haben James Barnes und Steve Rogers in dem Zeitraum zwischen 1937 bis 1943 zusammengelebt.
> 
> BELL: Hin und wieder. Manchmal mussten sie sich trennen, weil sie die Miete nicht aufbringen konnten, oder weil es den Vermietern nicht gefiel, wenn Steve mit einem ruinierten Gesicht nachhause kam. Aber die meiste Zeit lebten sie zusammen, wann immer sie konnten.
> 
> COYLE: Einspruch! Das ist eine reine Erzählung – Euer Ehren, wohin soll das führen?
> 
> JONES: Euer Ehren, zu zwei Dingen. Eines der herausstechendsten Argumente der Staatsanwaltschaft behauptet, dass Sergeant Barnes‘ Loyalität zu Steve Rogers in Frage gestellt werden kann und sollte. Sicherlich kann jemand, der sie seit ihrer Kindheit gekannt hat, eine wertvolle Aussage offerieren, die die Wahrheit dieser Einschätzung aufzeigen soll. Des Weiteren trägt die Zeugin bei der Festlegung von James Barnes‘ Persönlichkeit bei. Sergeant Barnes wurde während der Verhandlungen dieses Prozesses wiederholt als Waffe und Vorrichtung bezeichnet – nicht als ein Mann, der einst ein Leben, eine Geschichte und eine Familie hatte. Ich glaube, es ist in diesem Augenblick _ungemein_ wichtig, die Jury daran zu erinnern, dass sie kein Produkt sehen, sondern einen Menschen.
> 
> COYLE: Das ist lächerlich. Niemand kann leugnen, dass dieser Mann aus Fleisch und Blut ist –
> 
> KRILL: Nun, _ich_ erlaube es. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Sir.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Euch, Euer Ehren. Ms. Bell, bitte sehen Sie sich diesen Brief hier an –
> 
> _[Beweisstück #56.]_
> 
> JONES: Erkennen Sie die Handschrift auf dem Brief?
> 
> BELL: Ja, das ist James‘ Handschrift.
> 
> JONES: Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, uns einige Zeilen vorzulesen, angefangen bei der ersten?
> 
> BELL: Ähm. Sicher. _Lieber Steve, endlich geht’s ein wenig voran. Das ganze Regiment wandert in zwei Tagen landeinwärts, in die Stadt – das ist zensiert. Besser als hier in den Schützengräben herumzukauern und zu warten, dass die Nazis uns in die Luft jagen, würde ich sagen. Den Jungs geht’s nicht besser – sie sind unruhig und verängstigt, und wir brauchen drei Männer, um P. festzuhalten, wenn er wegen Nachtängsten schreit. Wenigstens habe ich keine Alpträume mehr und schlafe wie ein Baby. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich dich gerne hier hätte, aber das tue ich nicht. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du zuhause bist. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich nicht mit einem Mädchen davongemacht hast, um Hühner in New Mexiko zu züchten, weil in Ma’s letztem Brief steht, dass sie dich eine Weile nicht gesehen hat –_
> 
> JONES: Danke. Natürlich wurde dieser Brief in die Beweissammlung aufgenommen und kann in seiner Gesamtheit von der Jury überprüft werden, wenn gewünscht ... Und dieser hier – Die Handschrift ist bewiesenermaßen dieselbe – Ms. Bell, an wen ist er adressiert?
> 
> _[Beweisstück #57.]_
> 
> BELL: An mich.
> 
> JONES: Erinnern Sie sich daran, wann Sie ihn erhalten haben?
> 
> BELL: Ja. Im Herbst ‘44.
> 
> JONES: Würden Sie ihn vorlesen? Es ist nur ein kleiner Vermerk.
> 
> _BELL: Beck – nur ein paar Worte, um dir zu sagen, dass ich deinen Brief erhalten habe – Ich hätte gewartet, aber du hast deinen am 5. März abgeschickt und es ist schon Juni. Kann dir nicht viel sagen, nur dass wir sicher sind und versuchen, trocken zu bleiben … London hat Krater wie der Mond. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, nehm ich dich mit auf einen Trip hier hin. Ich soll dir von Steve ausrichten, dass du und Vicky euch nicht von der Vorarbeiterin herumschubsen lassen sollt_ _._ _Glaubt, er kann den Krieg hier gewinnen und dort drüben noch einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, der Idiot. Pass auf Ma und Vicky und Baby auf. In Liebe – B._ Da ist noch eine Anmerkung – _Fast vergessen: Die Schokolade ist unglaublich: DANKE!!_ ‚Danke‘ ist großgeschrieben.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Ihnen _vielmals_ , Ms. Bell. Würden Sie sagen, dass diese Briefe die Beziehung Ihres Bruders zu Steve Rogers widerspiegeln, wie sie Ihnen bekannt war?
> 
> BELL: Sicher doch. Haben sich immer wieder beleidigt, die beiden, aber es gab keine finstere Seitengasse, aus der Bucky Steve nicht herausgefischt hätte. Er hätte dem Kleinen Steine vom Mond geschenkt, als seien es Kaugummi, hätte er es gekonnt.
> 
> JONES: Haben Sie jemals geglaubt, dass diese Loyalität an Bedingungen geknüpft war?
> 
> BELL: Ganz sicher nicht.
> 
> JONES: Gab es jemals Grund zu Annahme, dass Ihr Bruder Captain Rogers‘ direkte Befehle während des Krieges hinterfragt, angezweifelt oder ihnen widersprochen hat?
> 
> BELL: Niemals.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Ihnen. Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.
> 
> KRIL: Sie dürfen fortfahren, Mr. Coyle.
> 
> COYLE: Danke. Ms. Bell, als Sie und Ihr Bruder während des Krieges in Briefwechsel standen, hatten Sie da jemals den Eindruck, dass er unzufrieden oder unglücklich mit der Arbeit war, die von ihm verlangt wurde?
> 
> BELL: Ich glaube nicht.
> 
> COYLE: Er hat sich niemals über sein Unbehagen über seine Taten geäußert?
> 
> BELL: Er durfte nicht viel sagen. Manche Teile seiner Briefe waren zensiert.
> 
> COYLE: Soweit es ihm möglich war zu sprechen, hat er niemals seine Besorgnis kundgetan?
> 
> BELL: Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er herunterspielte, wie schlimm es wurde. Manchmal klang er fröhlicher, als er war, um uns aufzumuntern. Er sprach oft davon, nachhause zu kommen und was wir danach alles tun würden.
> 
> COYLE: Dann war er sich also sicher, dass er nachhause kommen würde?
> 
> BELL: Ich glaube, er wollte, dass _wir_ denken, dass er nachhause kommt.
> 
> COYLE: Genau. Danke.

 

 

 

**Us Weekly** @usweekly

EXTRA: Nach Becca Barnes‘ Aussage schleicht sich Steve Rogers weg, um seine alte Freundin zu umarmen usm.ag/3f=0Sp

 

 

 

> KRILL: Bitte nennen Sie Ihren vollen Namen und Ihre Tätigkeit fürs Protokoll.
> 
> MORITA: James Morita. Alkoholiker.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Morita, Sie sind eines der Mitglieder des Einsatzteams, dass Mr. Rogers während des Krieges zusammengestellt hat – des so genannten Howling Commandos, richtig?
> 
> MORITA: Sicher doch.
> 
> COYLE: Und hatten Sie eine spezielle Rolle in diesem Kommando inne?
> 
> MORITA: Wir alle kümmerten uns ein wenig um alles – aber ja, ich war der Sanitäter.
> 
> COYLE: Ich verstehe. Nun, ich erinnere mich daran, dass Sie einer derjenigen waren, die in Azzano festgehalten wurden. Der Schauplatz von Captain Rogers erster Rettungsmission.
> 
> MORITA: Ich versteh nicht, warum Sie mich hier noch brauchen. Sie scheinen sich ziemlich gut an alles selbst zu erinnern.
> 
> _[Gelächter]_
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Morita, haben Sie den Winter Soldier nach der Rettungsmission auf Verletzungen untersucht?
> 
> MORITA: Soweit _ich_ mich erinnere, gab es damals niemanden, der Winter Soldier hieß – nur Barnes.
> 
> KRILL: Bitte beantworten Sie die Frage, Mr. Morita.
> 
> MORITA: Es gab viele Verletzte. Barnes schien ziemlich gut auszukommen, also habe ich ihm erst später einen Besuch abgestattet, nachdem wir alle eine Mütze Schlaf gekriegt haben.
> 
> COYLE: Und welche Art von Verletzungen haben Sie gefunden?
> 
> MORITA [zögernd]: Ich habe größtenteils nach Knochenbrüchen gesehen – Blutungen – Dinge, um die ich mich an der Front kümmern konnte, wissen Sie. Barnes hat mir erzählt, dass er hauptsächlich todmüde war. Dass sie ihm Zeug injiziert haben, dass wie Feuer gebrannt hat. Na ja, dagegen konnte ich nichts tun, also habe ich ihn in Ruhe gelassen.
> 
> COYLE: Was Sie mir also sagen, Mr. Morita, ist, dass Sie keinen medizinischen Beweis dafür finden konnten, dass Sergeant Barnes in Azzano gefoltert worden ist.
> 
> MORITA: Warten Sie mal –
> 
> COYLE: Ihre eigenen Worte, Mr. Morita. Sergeant Barnes wurde sechszehn Tage in dem Labor festgehalten, eine Erfahrung, die elf Andere nicht überlebt haben. Und alles was sie herausfinden konnten, war, dass er „todmüde“ war? Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?
> 
> MORITA [hitzig]: Wenn Sie Barnes einen Lügner nennen, warum stecken Sie sich Ihre Bemerkungen nicht einfach –
> 
> COYLE [mit erhobener Stimme]: Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Sergeant Barnes eine Art Deal ausgehandelt hat, dass er überhaupt nicht gefoltert worden ist, und damals schon begonnen hat, als Hydra-Agent zu arbeiten –
> 
> JONES [wutentbrannt]: Einspruch! Spekulation!
> 
> ROGERS [dumpf]: - haben kein Recht –
> 
> KRILL: Ruhe! Mr. Coyle, bitte.
> 
> MORITA: Barnes war einer der besten Männer, neben denen ich jemals gekämpft habe – nach Azzano waren wir _alle_ müde, und Barnes hat es trotzdem geschafft, auf seinen Füßen zu bleiben und Roger den Rücken freizuhalten – wenn Sie damit ein Problem haben, haben wir beide, Sie und ich, noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden.
> 
> COYLE: Danke. Keine weiteren Fragen.

 

 

 

**The New York Times** @nytimes

Siebzig Jahre später: S. Rogers, J. Morita und J. Falsworth wiedervereint #WSProzess   nyt.ms/2mdr6lP

 

 

 

**CNN Eilmeldung** @CNNbrk

EXTRA: Steve Rogers tritt in den Zeugenstand im #WSProzess

 

 

 

> JONES: Captain Rogers, wann wurde Ihnen klar, dass Sergeant Barnes immer noch am Leben war?
> 
> ROGERS: Auf dem Southeast Freeway. Ich war unterwegs zum Triskelion mit Natasha und Sam –
> 
> JONES: Sam Wilson und Natasha Romanov.
> 
> ROGERS: Ja. Wir wurden – angegriffen.
> 
> JONES: Können Sie den Angriff beschreiben?
> 
> ROGERS: Jemand landete auf dem Auto und schoss durch das Dach. Als Sam bremste, wurde der Angreifer vor das Auto geschleudert.
> 
> JONES: Können Sie uns den Angreifer beschreiben?
> 
> ROGERS: Er hatte eine schwarze Uniform an und einen Mundschutz. Metallarm. Er trug ziemlich schwere Ausrüstung mit sich.
> 
> JONES: Danke. Bitte fahren Sie fort.
> 
> ROGERS: Er bekam Verstärkung und als wir es endlich aus dem Auto geschafft hatten, standen wir unter Beschuss. Ich lenkte einen Schuss um, und wurde von der Brücke in einen zivilen Bus geschleudert. Als sie begannen, in die Menge zu schießen, hat Natasha versucht, den Winter Soldier vom Schauplatz wegzulenken und wurde von einer Kugel in die Schulter getroffen. Ich hab eingegriffen; am Ende verlor er seine Maske.
> 
> JONES: Haben Sie ihn in dem Moment erkannt?
> 
> ROGERS [sanft]: Natürlich. Natürlich habe ich das.
> 
> JONES: Sie hatten niemals den Eindruck, dass es jemand anderes hätte sein können. Ein Nachkomme, ein Doppelgänger?
> 
> ROGERS: Niemals. Es war Buckys Stimme, seine Augen. Ich hätte ihn überall erkannt. Selbst wenn hundert Jahre vergangen wären, hätte ich ihn erkannt.
> 
> JONES: Sah er anders als in Ihren Erinnerungen aus?
> 
> ROGERS: Er war, er _ist_ breiter. Schwerer. Während des Kriegs bestand Bucky nur aus Knochen, ehrlich. Sie – die 107. ist während der Gefangenschaft fast verhungert. Er hat danach wieder ein paar Muskeln aufgebaut, aber nicht so wie jetzt.
> 
> JONES: Sie haben gesagt, seine Stimme klang gleich. Hat er mit Ihnen gesprochen?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Ich habe seinen Namen gesagt. Er _[räuspert sich]_ er hat gefragt, wer das ist.
> 
> JONES: Schien er in gutem Glauben zu sprechen? Schien er verwirrt, dass Sie ihn mit diesem Namen angesprochen haben, oder dass Sie ihn überhaupt mit einem Namen angesprochen haben?
> 
> ROGERS: Er sah so aus, als ob ich etwas gesagt hätte, von dem er überhaupt nicht wusste, ob es existiert. Er hat mich direkt angesehen und hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich war.
> 
> COYLE: Dem muss ich widersprechen, Euer Ehren – der Zeuge konnte wohl kaum die Gedanken des Angeklagten lesen, und kann daher keine Behauptungen aufstellen, an was sich dieser erinnern und nicht erinnern konnte.
> 
> KRILL: Einspruch stattgegeben. Versuchen Sie, Ihre persönliche Meinung nicht wiederzugeben, als seien es Tatsachen, Captain.
> 
> _[Captain Steven Rogers beißt die Zähne zusammen, nickt aber.]_
> 
> JONES: Hat Sergeant Barnes versucht, Sie erneut anzugreifen?
> 
> ROGERS: Ja – nicht direkt. Er hat gezögert.
> 
> JONES: Sind Sie sich dem sicher?
> 
> ROGERS: Ganz sicher. Da war eine Zeitspanne von zehn Sekunden, in der er – mich hätte erschießen können, und er – hat es nicht.
> 
> JONES: Sie sind Sergeant Barnes am nächsten Tag wieder begegnet, richtig?
> 
> ROGERS: Das bin ich.
> 
> JONES: Erzählen Sie uns, was dann passiert ist. In Ihren eigenen Worten.
> 
> ROGERS: Er war auf dem letzten Helicarrier, den ich ausschalten sollte. Wir haben wieder gekämpft. Es war ein ziemlich ausgeglichener Kampf. Ich habe – ich musste seine Schulter auskugeln, die rechte, um den Kampf lange genug zu unterbrechen, damit ich den Helicarrier außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Als der Carrier auseinandergefallen ist, war er unter einem Stahlträger gefangen, und ich habe ihm rausgeholfen.
> 
> JONES: Hat Sergeant Barnes während dieses Kampfes irgendwann den Anschein gemacht, Sie erkannt zu haben oder von seinen Befehlen abgekommen zu sein?
> 
> ROGERS: Als er unter dem Träger gefangen war, wirkte er verängstigt. Er sah so aus, als ob er dachte, ich würde ihn exekutieren wollen. Ich habe versucht, ihm zu sagen, wer er war, wer er gewesen ist, und er. Er hat es geleugnet. Dann hat er aufgehört. Hat aufgehört, mich zu bekämpfen, aufgehört zu reden. Er hat mich einfach angesehen und aufgehört _[Pause. Sanft]_ Dann brach der Helicarrier zusammen und ich fiel.
> 
> JONES: Gab es irgendeinen offensichtlichen Grund, der ihn zum Aufhören bewegt haben könnte?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich habe ihm etwas gesagt. Etwas, dass er mir einmal gesagt hat, damals, 1936, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war. Um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich nicht alleine war, dass ich nicht – _[zieht Luft ein]_ dass ich nicht auf mich selbst gestellt war. Etwas Echtes. Fühlte sich in dem Moment wie das einzige Echte an.
> 
> JONES: Captain, Sie wurden fast eine Stunde, nachdem die Carrier sich selbst zerstört haben, am Ufer des Potomac gefunden. Sie haben bereits ausgesagt, dass Sie in den Fluss gefallen sind. Und die Aussagen, die vor Ihrer eingegangen sind, haben uns geholfen, herauszufinden, dass die Person, die Sie gerettet hat, sie sowohl hat fallen sehen müssen, wie auch überdurchschnittlich stark sein musste. Glauben Sie, dass Sergeant Barnes seine Konditionierung durchbrochen und Sie aus dem Wasser gerettet hat?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich habe mein Bewusstsein sehr schnell verloren. Ich war total angeschlagen. Ich erinnere mich jedoch daran, dass mich jemand herausgezogen hat – diese scharfe Bewegung nach oben. Ich dachte, ich sterbe, und bin es doch nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich irgendjemand außer Bucky hätte rausholen können.
> 
> JONES: Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Captain. Er gehört Ihnen, Sir.
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Rogers, würden Sie sagen, dass Sie unparteiisch sind, was den Winter Soldier betrifft?
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> COYLE: Mr. Rogers.
> 
> ROGERS: Verzeihung. Das ist nicht sein Name.
> 
> COYLE [verärgert]: Würden Sie sagen, dass Sie unparteiisch sind, was Sergeant James Barnes anbelangt?
> 
> ROGERS: Nein. Ich kann nicht unparteiisch sein. Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich habe mit ihm zusammengelebt, bin mit ihm aufgewachsen und bin mit ihm in den Krieg gezogen. Ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Ich dachte, er ist tot. Ich kann nicht – es wäre unmenschlich, nicht unvoreingenommen zu sein.
> 
> COYLE: Tatsächlich sind Sie ziemlich voreingenommen. In seiner Aussage von heute früh hat Mr. Wilson gesagt, ich zitiere: „ich hatte Angst, dass sich Steve beim Versuch, an den Winter Soldier ranzukommen, umbringt. Letzten Endes war ich mir sicher, dass es ihn auch wirklich erwischt hat, und ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir ziemlich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich mich nicht über seinen Sturkopf hinwegsetzen konnte.“ Warum würde Mr. Wilson – ein beglaubigter Therapeut, meine Damen und Herren, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie nicht daran erinnern muss – den Eindruck haben, dass Ihre Gefühle für den Winter Soldier Ihre Selbsterhaltungstriebe überwinden würden, Captain? Hat er vielleicht geglaubt, dass Sie lieber sterben würden, als Ihren besten Freund zu töten?
> 
> _[Pause. Captain Rogers beißt die Zähne zusammen.]_
> 
> COYLE: Haben Sie versucht, sich auf diesem Helicarrier selbst umzubringen, Captain? Dazu auch noch durch die Hände des Mannes, den Sie als Ihren engsten Freund bezeichnen?
> 
> JONES: Einspruch – er lenkt den Zeugen in eine Richtung, Euer Ehren.
> 
> KRILL: Stattgegeben. Bitte formulieren Sie Ihre Fragen nicht auf solch eine kalkulierte Art und Weise, Mr. Coyle.
> 
> COYLE: Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Captain Rogers, Maria Hills Aussage hat gezeigt, dass Sie ihr gesagt haben, sie solle das Feuer eröffnen, während Sie noch an Bord des Helicarriers waren. Das Ausmaß Ihrer Verletzungen, als sie in das Krankenhaus gebracht wurden, war immens. Haben Sie, während sie den Winter Soldier bekämpft haben, jemals entschieden, mit dem Kämpfen aufzuhören?
> 
> ROGERS [angespannt]: Ja.
> 
> _[Barnes schließt seine Augen.]_
> 
> COYLE: Warum?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich. Ich wusste, dass einer von uns den Carrier verlassen musste, und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, in einer Welt zu leben, in der – in der ich Bucky nicht retten konnte. Nicht schon wieder. Niemals wieder.
> 
> COYLE: Ich verstehe. _[Pause]_ Von welcher Natur waren Ihre Gefühle für Sergeant Barnes zu dieser Zeit?
> 
> ROGERS: Verzeihung?
> 
> COYLE: Ja.
> 
> ROGERS. Ich – er ist mein bester Freund.
> 
> JONES: Einspruch. Das wissen wir. Wo liegt hier die Relevanz?
> 
> KRILL: Wohin soll das führen, Mr. Coyle?
> 
> COYLE: Dazu komme ich gerade. Captain Rogers, 1943 rüsteten Sie sich für eine Ein-Mann-Selbstmordmission ins feindliche Gebiet aus, und das nachts, obwohl sie die Risiken sehr gut kannten, die mit dem Betreten feindlichen Territoriums einherkamen, und das auch noch mit dem wenigen Training, das sie bis dahin erhalten hatten. Außerdem wussten Sie, dass Sie damit das ganze Projekt Rebirth in Gefahr bringen würden, dessen einziges Versuchsperson Sie gewesen sind. Ist das korrekt?
> 
> ROGERS [sehr blass]: Ja.
> 
> COYLE: Das war ein enormes Risiko. Es ist nun eine gut dokumentierte Tatsache, dass Sergeant Barnes unter den Männern war, die Sie in der Nacht befreit haben. Mehrere dieser Männer, die anwesend waren, haben seitdem angegeben, dass Sie sich so verpflichtet gefühlt haben, Ihren Freund zu finden, dass Sie sie allein gelassen haben. Sie sind anstatt ihnen beim Fliehen zu helfen, weiter eingedrungen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Stimmt _das_?
> 
> ROGERS: Es stimmt.
> 
> COYLE: Sie haben also das Risiko in Kauf genommen. Tatsächlich haben Sie das die nächsten achtzehn Monate, die folgten. Sergeant Barnes war ein Einsatzagent des Howling Commandos unter Ihrem direkten Kommando. Und nach seinem Tod dauerte es keine zwei Tage, bevor Sie Ihr Flugzeug über der arktischen See zum Absturz brachten. Also frage ich Sie erneut, Captain Rogers: Von welcher Natur war Ihre Beziehung zu Sergeant Barnes?
> 
> _[lange Stille; Geflüster]_
> 
> ROGERS: Ich – _[sanft]_ Ich habe ihn geliebt. _[räuspert sich]_ Ich liebe ihn.
> 
> _[Aufruhr; nicht auszumachen]_
> 
> BARNES: Steve –
> 
> KRILL: Ruhe, bitte. Captain Rogers, Sie erinnern sich daran, dass Sie geschworen haben, die Wahrheit zu sagen, die ganze –
> 
> ROGERS: Ja. _[standhaft]]_ Ich weiß.
> 
> BARNES: Steve.
> 
> KRILL: Mr. Barnes, _bitte_ , nehmen Sie Platz.

 

 

 

**zu gut für dich** @carterings

HAT CAP SICH GERADE GEOUTTET  #JBBPROZESS

 

**junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@carterings „Ich habe ihn geliebt. Ich liebe ihn“ oh mein gotttttttt

 

**short stripes** @flightrisk

so viele Jahre #jbbprozess

 

**shot first** @flyingsolo

Jetzt wissen wir, warum Rogers so verzweifelt versucht hat, den WS zu verteidigen #WSProzess

 

 

 

> COYLE: Captain Rogers, wie lange hat Ihre Affäre mit Sergeant Barnes angehalten?
> 
> ROGERS: Verzeihung?
> 
> COYLE: Sie haben gesagt –
> 
> ROGERS: Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn geliebt habe. Er hat es nicht gewusst. Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt.
> 
> COYLE: Lassen Sie mich das anders ausdrücken. Sie hatten keine Affäre mit Sergeant Barnes?
> 
> ROGERS: Nein. Was ihn anging, waren wir beste Freunde und nichts anderes.
> 
> _[Barnes lacht.]_
> 
> COYLE: Haben Sie Sergeant Barnes wegen Ihrer Gefühle für ihn jemals eine unangemessene Bemerkung gemacht?
> 
> ROGERS: Nein, ich –
> 
> COYLE: Haben Sie jemals einen Annäherungsversuch gestartet, nun da sie viel stärker waren, als er? Als er viel verletzlicher war, als jemals zuvor?
> 
> ROGERS: Nein!
> 
> COYLE: Haben Sie jemals etwas gesagt oder getan, dass vielleicht als Missbrauch eines untergeordneten Offiziers hätte ausgelegt werden können –
> 
> ROGERS: _Niemals._
> 
> JONES: Euer Ehren, Einspruch – Die Staatsanwaltschaft hält sich nicht an die Regeln. Wir diskutieren über Sergeant Barnes‘ Taten in den letzten sechzig Jahren, um zu bestimmen, ob er sie mit Vorsatz begangen hat oder dazu gezwungen wurde. Captain Rogers steht nicht vor Gericht wegen etwas, dass er vor 70 Jahren nicht getan hat.
> 
> COYLE: Euer Ehren, ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob Captain Rogers sich vielleicht aus anderen Gefühlen veranlasst sieht, Sergeant Barnes zu helfen, als aus purer Freundschaft.
> 
> JONES: Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe nicht ein, wieso romantische Gefühle Captain Rogers zugunsten Sergeant Barnes noch parteiischer oder unparteiischer machen würden, als Gefühle der tiefen Freundschaft oder Brüderlichkeit.
> 
> COYLE: Gefühle, vielleicht, wie zum Bespiel Schuld, weil er körperlich oder seelisch einen Vorteil aus einem Teammitglied gezogen hat, das unter seinem Befehl stand – was vielleicht dazu geführt haben könnte, dass Sergeant Barnes die Seiten gewechs –
> 
> JONES: Moment mal – Euer Ehren, mal abgesehen von diesen ehrlich gesagt abscheulichen Andeutungen in dieser Argumentationslinie, beschuldigt Mr. Coyle Steve Rogers des Lügens im Zeugenstand. Captain Rogers hat diese Frage bereits beantwortet. Dies hier dient nur dem Zweck, den Zeugen als Antagonisten darzustellen, um einen Eindruck auf die Jury zu schaffen –
> 
> KRILL: Ich gebe diesem Einspruch statt. Mr. Coyle, worauf auch immer Sie hinauswollten, Sie sind fertig. Bitte fahren Sie fort.
> 
> COYLE: Also gut. Captain Rogers, glauben Sie, dass Ihre romantische Anziehung Sergeant Barnes gegenüber Sie vielleicht blind gegenüber der Schwere seiner Taten gemacht hat?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich denke nicht, nein.
> 
> COYLE: Denken Sie nicht, dass da etwas Wahrheit hinter der alten Redewendung steckt, dass Liebe manchmal blind macht.
> 
> ROGERS: Verzeihung, Euer Ehren, ich wusste nicht, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft gedenkt, den Sieg durch das Zitieren von banalen Binsenweisheiten davonzutragen. Hätte ich’s gewusst, hätte ich mein Lexikon mitgebracht.
> 
> _[verstreutes Lachen. Barnes lehnt sich in seinem Sitz nach vorn und lächelt, seine Augen sind auf Rogers gerichtet.]_
> 
> COYLE: Insofern wir nicht drastisch über die Veränderungen fehlinformiert wurden, die das Erskine-Serum in Ihrem Körper bewirkt hat, Captain, besitzen Sie nicht die Macht, Gedanken zu lesen oder Beweggründe zu erraten. Unter Berücksichtigung dieser Tatsache, können Sie sich gänzlich und absolut sicher sein, dass Sergeant Barnes keinen der Morde, die ihm zugeschrieben werden, vorsätzlich begangen hat? Ich frage nicht nach Ihrem Bauchgefühl.  Ich will einen harten, auf Fakten basierten, empirischen Beweis.
> 
> ROGERS [angespannt]: Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich zu der Zeit in einem eingefrorenen Flugzeug in der Arktis geschlafen haben, kann ich Ihnen keine empirischen Beweise liefern, nein.
> 
> COYLE [klopft mit einem Hefter gegen die Zeugenbank]: Hmm. Captain Rogers, ist Ihre, Ihre, Ihre Zuneigung für Sergeant Barnes bedingungslos? Würden Sie ihn lieben, auch wenn er auch nur eine dieser Morde in vollem Bewusstsein seines Handelns begangen hätte?
> 
> ROGERS: Ich – natürlich hätte ich das. Immer.
> 
> COYLE: Captain, erlauben Sie mir, mich klar auszudrücken. Sie sind in diesen Gerichtssaal gekommen und haben im Zeugenstand aufgesagt, weil sie Sergeant Barnes vor dem großen bösen Wolf des amerikanischen Justizsystems beschützen wollten. Sind Ihre Entscheidung, für die Verteidigung auszusagen, und Ihre Zuneigung ihm gegenüber zwei verschiedene Dinge, oder beschützen Sie ihn, weil Sie Gefühle für ihn hegen?
> 
> JONES: Euer Ehren, ich erhebe Einspruch gegen diese Art der Befragung.
> 
> KRILL: Mit welcher Begründung?
> 
> JONES: Der Anwalt der Staatsanwaltschaft verhält sich streitlustig, und befragt den Zeugen nicht in gutem Glauben.
> 
> _[Pause]_
> 
> KRILL: Abgelehnt. Beantworten Sie die Frage, Captain Rogers.
> 
> ROGERS: Wenn das ein Fremder auf dieser Bank dort wäre, stände ich genau hier, Sir.
> 
> COYLE: Meine Damen und Herren in der Jury, ich muss Sie darum bitten, in Erwägung zu ziehen, ob Sie wirklich der Aussage eines Mannes vertrauen können, der gesagt hat, dass er einen selbsternannten Mörder bedingungslos liebt – der vielleicht den Mörder eines unserer größten Präsidenten liebt, dessen Erinnerung wir zutiefst wertschätzen. Welcher Mann – welcher Mann, der die Farben Amerikas auf seiner Brust trägt, sich selbst stolz den Namen seines Landes gibt –
> 
> ROGERS: Wissen Sie, das ist eines der Dinge, die Amerika mal ausprobieren sollte. Vielleicht ginge es Amerika mit etwas mehr Liebe und Respekt gegenüber anderen Menschen besser, als immer auf andere zu spucken –
> 
> COYLE: Captain _Rogers_ , können Sie ehrlich sagen, dass Sie sich den Mann auf dieser Bank ansehen können und etwas anderes als einen Mörder sehen?
> 
> ROGERS [knurrend]: _Ja._ Er ist einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich kenne, er ist der mutigste – an ihm wurde Jahrzehnte lang herumexperimentiert. Die Tatsache, dass er hier überhaupt steht, ist ein _Wunder_ –
> 
> COYLE: Die Beweisführung an dieser Front was bis jetzt uneindeutig –
> 
> ROGERS: Wollen Sie die Folter und Gehirnwäsche verharmlosen, der der älteste Kriegsgefangene dieses Landes standgehalten hat, Sir?
> 
> COYLE: Ich stelle die Fragen, Captain.
> 
> ROGERN: Wollen Sie?
> 
> COYLE: Euer Ehren, wirklich –
> 
> KRILL: Captain Rogers, so lobenswert Ihre Gefühle auch sein mögen, Ihr Verhalten ist fehl am Platz. Bitte beschränken Sie sich darauf, die Fragen zu beantworten.
> 
> ROGERS: Bei allem gebürtigen Respekt, Euer Ehren. Seit Beginn dieses Prozesses hat dieser Mann nichts anderes getan, als Bucky Barnes dafür zu verreißen, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, Jahrzehnten des Wahnsinns und der Folter standzuhalten. Sie können sagen, dass das sein Job ist. Aber ich habe immer gedacht, dass der Zweck des Gerichtshofs der ist, nach der Wahrheit zu suchen, nicht nach Wegen, einen unschuldigen Mann durch rechtliche Formsachen und Halbwahrheiten anzuklagen. Bucky hat siebzig Jahre lang unter Entwürdigung und Entmenschlichung gelitten – Männer wie dieser Mann haben ihn als Trittleiter für Einfluss gesehen, ihn in eine lebende Waffe verwandelt, und ich weigere mich, hier herumzusitzen und irgendjemanden hier –
> 
> KRILL: Captain.
> 
> ROGERS: - irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen, die ihn innerhalb eines Tages einsperren werden. Ich habe schon einmal darin versagt, ihn zu retten. Das wird nicht wieder passieren.
> 
> KRILL: Drohen Sie diesem Gericht, Captain Rogers?
> 
> Rogers: Euer Ehren, Ich sage dem Gericht, es soll das Richtige tun.

 

 

 

**The Associated Press** @AP

EILMELDUNG: Cpt. Rogers über Sgt. Barnes: „Ich liebe ihn“ apne.ws/7asA9UQ

 

**Fox News** @FoxNews

#CaptainAmerica: Nicht der Held, für den wir ihn alle hielten fxn.ws/3arYV5b

 

 

 

Weltweiter Trend -Ändern

#SchwulOderBi


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Verspätung. Hab im Uni-Stress komplett verpasst, dass das letzte Chapter noch fehlt (und die Formatierung klappt immer noch nicht ganz wie gewollt *seufz*)  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

OH MEIN GOTT ES FÄNGT AN JBB TRITT IN DEN ZEUGENSTAND

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

WS unter Eid. Was für ein Witz [#WSProzess](g7g.d)

 

 

 

 

 

 

KRILL: Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen für das Protokoll.

  
   
BARNES: James – James Buchanan Barnes.

  
   
JONES: Mr. Barnes, ich wurde in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen nicht vollkommen zurückgekehrt ist.

  
   
BARNES: Ja.

  
   
JONES: Das ist in Ordnung. Können Sie dem Gericht erzählen, an was Sie sich noch von Ihrer Gefangenschaft unter Hydra erinnern?

  
   
BARNES: Vieles ist bruckstückhaft. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem sie mich entführt haben. Ich war in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung – mein Arm war gebrochen und ich verblutete. Sie haben – sie haben mir den Arm genommen. Ich glaube, dann wurde ich bewusstlos. Als ich aufgewacht bin, hatten sie mir einen anderen gegeben.

  
   
_[Steve Rogers wirkt blass]_

  
  
BARNES: Durch den Schmerz war ich war total weg, und vielleicht haben sie mir auch was gegeben. Als ich meinen Arm gesehen habe, habe ich Panik bekommen – ich hab einen der Techniker angegriffen und versucht, freizukommen, aber da waren so viele von ihnen und sie haben mich festgeschnallt. Zola war fort. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich die „neue Faust von Hydra“ werden sollte.

  
   
JONES: Fahren Sie fort.

  
   
BARNES: Ich erinnere mich größtenteils an den Schmerz – es fühlt sich nicht an, als würde man sich einen Knochen brechen oder eine Kugel einstecken, sondern eher, als würde jeder Teil des Körpers gleichzeitig wehtun. Es wurde so schlimm, dass ich nur noch schreien konnte und ich habe damit auch nicht aufgehört, bis ich heiser wurde, also zu schreien. Zola hat gesagt, dass ich nur gehorchen müsse, dann würde der Schmerz aufhören.

  
   
JONES: Wie haben Sie reagiert?

  
   
BARNES: Hab ihm gesagt, er kann mich mal kreuzweise.

  
   
_[unsicheres Gelächter]_

  
  
BARNES: Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das gedauert hat. Vielleicht Stunden, vielleicht aber auch Tage. Irgendwann biss ich mir ziemlich fest auf die Zunge, und sie haben mir was in den Mund geschoben. Ich konnte nicht mehr schreien. Und dann – ab da ist alles irgendwie verschwommen.

  
   
JONES [leicht erschüttert]: Verständlich. An was erinnern Sie sich noch?

  
   
BARNES: Die Kälte. Die Kryo hat nicht immer – die Technologie war noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Manchmal haben sie es nicht richtig hingekriegt und mir war stundenlang kalt. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, nur hoffen, dass es endlich aufhört.

  
   
JONES: Könnten Sie uns eine Ihrer typischen Missionen beschreiben?

  
   
BARNES: Ich erinnere mich nicht.

  
   
JONES: Sie erinnern sich nicht daran, jemals Befehle zum Töten erhalten zu haben?

  
   
BARNES: Nein.  
 

 

  
JONES: Erinnern Sie sich an Ihre Morde?

  
   
BARNES: An einige. Da sind Bruchstücke. Ich – Blut. Schreie.

  
   
JONES: Mr. Barnes, was wären die Konsequenzen von Befehlsverweigerung gewesen? Erinnern Sie sich daran, sich jemals Befehlen verweigert zu haben.

  
   
BARNES [zögerlich]: Ich verstehe nicht.

  
   
JONES: Waren Sie sich jemals der Möglichkeit bewusst, sich während irgendeiner Mission Ihren Befehlen zu widersetzen? Ich meine, war es Ihnen erlaubt, sich zu weigern?

  
   
BARNES: Was würde das bringen? Man schafft keine Waffe, die sich weigert, zu schießen.

   
JONES: Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Mr. Barnes. Ihr Zeuge.

 

 

 

**Roy Van Dale** @RV_Dale

Kauft ihm das irgendeiner wirklich ab? #WSProzess #wachtaufLeute

 

 

 

 

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, Sie haben ausgesagt, dass Sie sich nur an einige Ihrer Morde erinnern. Sehen Sie sich dieses Foto an. Ist das einer von ihnen?

 

_[Beweisstück #12]_

BARNES: Ich – nein

 

COYLE: Wir haben uns zuvor Ms. Naomi Finebaum angehört, deren Großvater Sie in seinem Schlafzimmer im Schlaf ermordet haben. Erinnern Sie sich an ihn?

 

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Ich bin mir sicher, das ist ein Trost für seine Enkelin. Was ist mit Anton Kairovski?

 

BARNES: _[Pause]_ Ja.

 

JONES: Einspruch! Was ist der Sinn dieser Befragung?

 

COYLE: Euer Ehren, die Verteidigung hat mehrmals auf das Erinnerungsvermögen dieses Mannes hingewiesen, um ihn von seinen Verbrechen zu entlasten. Ich versuche nur festzustellen, wie groß seine Gedächtnislücken sind.

 

KRILL: Nun, kein Grund, die ganze Beweisliste durchzugehen. Fassen Sie sich bitte kurz.

 

COYLE: Also gut. Erinnern Sie sich daran, Mr. Ronald Sinclair getötet zu haben?

 

_[Beweisstück #18]_

COYLE: Sie haben ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Oder, na ja, ich sagte bloß…

 

_[unbehagliches Gelächter im Publikum]_

COYLE: Erinnern Sie sich daran?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Erinnern Sie sich daran, seine Frau, Cececilia, ermordet zu haben?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Nun, Mr. Sinclair war Unternehmer. Er war das Ziel. Seine Frau war Architektin. Sie hatte nichts mit der Arbeit Ihres Mannes zu tun, und doch haben Sie – mit Ihren bloßen Händen – Sie haben sie dennoch getötet. Warum haben Sie sie ermordet?

 

BARNES: Es war Teil des Missions-Parameters.

 

COYLE: Ich verstehe. Also stand in diesen Missionsparametern auch, eine vollkommen unschuldige Frau zu exekutieren, die zu der Zeit geschlafen hatte und zwar in einem ganz anderen Zimmer des Hauses?

 

BARNES: Ja. Ich –

 

COYLE: Ja?

 

BARNES: Kollateralschaden war nichts außergewöhnliches für Hydra.

 

COYLE [angewidert]: Kollateralschaden. Du-

 

JONES: Ich erhebe Einspruch, Euer Ehren! Er versucht, den Zeugen bewusst aufzuhetzen –

 

KRILL: Einspruch stattgegeben. Bitte vermeiden Sie es, ein Werturteil zu treffen, Mr. Coyle.

 

COYLE: Fahren wir fort. Mr. Barnes, erinnern Sie sich an die Planung dieses Attentats?

 

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Sie haben diesen Mann und seine Frau ermordet, können sich aber nicht daran erinnern, wie Sie den Mord geplant haben?

 

BARNES: Na ja, Sie müssen verstehen, ich war zu der Zeit bewusstlos.

 

COYLE: Bewusstlos? Wie?

 

BARNES: Sie haben mich auf Eis gelegt, wenn ich nicht – wenn sie mich nicht gebraucht haben.

 

COYLE: Wie praktisch.

 

JONES: Einspruch! Diese Tatsache wurde gut dokumentiert und Mr. Coyle steht es frei, mehreren Quellen zu konsultieren –

 

KRILL: Stattgegeben. _[trocken]_ Mr. Coyle, vermeiden Sie es, Ihren Zeugen aktiv anzuzweifeln.

 

COYLE: Wie gut erinnern Sie sich an diese Attentate, Mr. Barnes. Erinnern Sie sich an die Gefühle, die Sie damals empfanden? _[Pause]_ Waren das angemessene Gefühle? Wie sah Ihr Gemütszustand aus, als Sie sie erwürgt haben? Haben Sie es _genossen_ –

 

JONES: Euer Ehren, ich muss – _[wird unterbrochen]_

_[Aufruhr, nicht ausmachbar]_

KRILL: Ruhe, bitte.

 

ROGERS [gedämpft]: – kein Recht –

 

KRILL: Captain Rogers, wenn Sie sich nicht sofort an Ihren Platz begeben und aufhören, diese Zeugenaussage zu unterbrechen, lasse ich Sie aus den Räumlichkeiten eskortieren.

 

_[Aufruhr]_

ROGERS: Bei allem gebürtigen Respekt, Ma’am –

 

JONES: Euer Ehren, die Argumentationslinie der Staatsanwaltschaft ist unbegründet und zielt _deutlich_ darauf ab, den Angeklagten zu verärgern –

 

ROGERS: – das ist absurd. Bucky ist der mutigste und gütigste Mensch, dem ich je –

 

KRILL: Captain Rogers, ich muss Sie wirklich darum bitten –

 

ROGERS: Er verdient das nicht. Dieses Land schuldet ihm mehr als ein Prozess wegen Hochverrats und leere Drohungen –

 

BARNES: Halt die Klappe, Rogers.

 

KRILL [verärgert]: Mr. Barnes –

 

ROGERS: Bucky.

 

BARNES: Bitte, setzt dich hin.

 

ROGERS: Du verdienst was Besseres als das hier, Buck.

 

BARNES: Hör auf, die Fieslinge anzuschnauzen, Kumpel. Mir geht’s gut.

 

COYLE: Fahren wir fort. Mr. Barnes, waren Sie schon mal in Dallas?

 

BARNES: Ich weiß es nicht.

 

_[Gemurmel]_

COYLE: Sie erinnern sich nicht daran, jemals in Dallas, Texas, gewesen zu sein?

 

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Und doch haben wir vorher von einem Analytiker gehört, dass dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Dass Sie November 1963 eine Mission hatten, die Sie nach Dallas geführt hat.

 

BARNES: Dann schätze ich, dass er es besser weiß, als ich.

 

COYLE: Wir wissen von Ms. Romanovs Aussage, dass Sie ein exzellenter Schütze sind. Hängen Ihre Fähigkeiten von der Waffe ab?

 

BARNES: Nicht wirklich. Sie – Hydra hat mich dazu trainiert, mit vielen Modellen umzugehen.

 

COYLE: Wären Sie in der Lage, ein Carcano-Gewehr mit einem 6.5 mm-Kaliber zu bedienen?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Und wären Sie in der Lage, mit dieser Waffe, ein sich bewegendes Ziel – von sagen wir der Größe eines menschlichen Kopfes – von einer Distanz von etwa 80 Metern zu treffen?

 

BARNES: Wird wohl so sein.

 

COYLE: Wird wohl – könnten Sie dasselbe Ziel dreimal in einer Zeitspanne von sechs Sekunden treffen?

 

BARNES: Sicher.

 

COYLE [mit lauter werdender Stimme]: Und stimmt es, Mr. Barnes, dass Sie am 22. November 1963 genau das getan haben, indem Sie Präsident John F. Kennedy aus dem Fenster eines texanischen Schulbuchlagers erschossen haben –

 

JONES: Einspruch! Manipulation!

 

KRILL: Stattgegeben. Bitte formulieren Sie neu, Mr. Coyle.

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, wer war Ihre Zielperson in Dallas?

 

BARNES: Ich – ich weiß es nicht.

 

COYLE: _[Pause]_ Ich verstehe.

 

_[Geflüster]_

COYLE: Mr. Barnes. Laut einer vorherigen Aussage wurde Ihnen das sogenannte Supersoldaten-Serum in Azzano injiziert, ist das korrekt?

 

BARNES: Ja. Na ja, ich wusste zu der Zeit nicht, was es war.

 

COYLE: Wann wurden Sie sich der Veränderungen Ihres Körpers bewusst?

 

BARNES: In Azzano wussten sie nicht, ob es funktioniert hat. Hätten sie es gewusst, hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich niemals gehen lassen.

 

_[Steve Rogers macht ein gequältes Geräusch.]_

BARNES: Ich schätze, ich brauchte ne Weile, bevor ich es bemerkt habe. Es ist – man beschwert sich nicht, wenn seine Wunden vielleicht ein wenig schneller heilen, oder?

 

COYLE: Aber Sie wussten es spätestens bei Ihrem Absturz 1944?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, warum haben Sie Captain Rogers niemals von diesen Veränderungen erzählt? War es nicht notwendig, ihn davon zu unterrichten, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er Ihr befehlsgebender Offizier war? Haben Sie nicht geglaubt, dass dies relevante Informationen sein könnten, von der er gerne gewusst hätte.

 

BARNES: Ich –

 

COYLE: Darüber hinaus: Hätte Captain Rogers von Ihren verbesserten Heilungskräften gewusst, hätte er zweifellos nach dem Absturz nach Ihrem Körper gesucht. Wollten Sie dies verhindern? Hatten Sie von Anfang an geplant, sich so mit Hydra zu treffen–

 

BARNES: _Nein_.

 

COYLE: Dann sagen Sie uns: Warum diese Verschwiegenheit?

 

BARNES: Ich schätze – ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Weil das bedeutet hätte, dass sich etwas verändert hat, dass – dass der Krieg mich verändert hat, und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte, dass es so ist wie zuhause, als ich Steve in seine Kämpfe gefolgt bin und ihm den Rücken gedeckt habe. Hätte ich Steve gesagt, dass sich etwas verändert hat, wäre der Krieg … echt gewesen. Ich schätze, ich wollte das einfach noch ein wenig aufschieben.

 

COYLE: Hmm. _[Pause]_ Mr. Barnes, erinnern Sie sich an die Ereignisse am Triskelion, wie sie uns von mehreren Zeugen berichtet wurden?

 

Barnes: Ich – nein. Nicht so – nein.

 

COYLE: Ich verstehe. Also erinnern Sie sich nicht daran, Shaun Danforth, Alter 39, getötet zu haben, indem Sie ihn in einen brennenden Jet stießen.

 

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Oder Janet Stobert, indem Sie eine Granate in den Laderaum eines besetzten Flugzeuges warfen –

 

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Dann bitte, an was genau erinnern Sie sich?

 

BARNES: Ich. Ich erinnere mich an Steve. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich ihn bekämpft habe. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er gesagt hat, dass ich das nicht tun muss, dass er mich kennt.

 

COYLE: Erinnern Sie sich daran, auf Captain Rogers geschossen zu haben? Drei Mal, glaube ich, einmal in die Seite, einmal –

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Erinnern Sie sich auch daran, Captain Rogers geschlagen zu haben und zwar hart genug, um sowohl seinen linken Wangenknochen, wie auch mehrere Rippen zu brechen, sein Trommelfell zu zertrümmern, seine Finger zu brechen –

 

BARNES [laut werdend]: _Ja._

 

COYLE: Können Sie uns von Captain Rogers‘ Sturz vom Helicarrier berichten?

 

BARNES: Er wollte nicht zurückschlagen. Ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er nicht kämpfen wollte. Ich hab ihn ziemlich hart verprügelt. Dann habe ich – _[verwirrt]_ ich erinnere mich daran, wie er gefallen ist. Dann bin ich auch gefallen. _[ironisch]_ Scheint so, als wäre Fallen etwas, dass ich gerne tue.

 

COYLE: Verzeihen Sie, sollte ich falsch liege – bloße Sekunden vor Captain Rogers‘ Absturz haben Sie versucht, ihn zu töten.

 

BARNES: Ich – ja.

 

COYLE: Des Weiteren hat Captain Rogers während Ihres Kampfes Ihre rechte Schulter ausgekugelt. Ist das korrekt?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Stimmt es auch, dass Sie erheblichen Schaden an Ihrem – an dem Metallarm erlitten haben?

 

BARNES: Steve hat ihn ziemlich hart erwischt, ja.

 

COYLE [ungläubig]: Und doch erwarten Sie, dass wir glauben, dass Sie nach Captain Rogers‘ Fall in den Potomac getaucht sind, mit Verletzungen nicht nur an einem, sondern an beiden Armen, und immer noch Ihr vermeintliches Opfer herausziehen konnten? Das ist ein Märchen, ausgeheckt von der Verteidigung, um Sympathie für den Angeklagten zu erwecken –

 

JONES: Einspruch!

 

KRILL [beinahe zeitgleich]: Mr. Coyle –

 

BARNES: Ich, ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie mir glauben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es glaube. Alles was ich dazu sagen kann, ist, dass wer auch immer es war, der Steve gerettet hat; ich bin ihm immens dankbar. _[sanft]_ Er musste Steve sehr geliebt haben, um das zu tun.

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes. Als Winter Soldier haben Sie eine Anzahl an verschiedenen Taten begangen, die jedem anständigen Mann abscheulich vorkommen würden –

 

JONES: Einspruch!

 

KRILL: Nein, ich denke, ich weiß, wohin das hier hinausläuft. Abgelehnt.

 

COYLE: – und doch haben Sie nie versucht, zu fliehen? Sich den Befehlen zu verweigern?

 

BARNES [angespannt]: Nicht nach – nicht nachdem sie – ich konnte nicht.

 

COYLE: Ich frage mich dann, was so anders an dem betroffenen Tag war, dass Sie in der Lage waren, die Kontrolle über Ihren eigenen Verstand zurückzuerlangen.

 

BARNES: Na ja, Steve war dort, er hat mit mir geredet –

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, wollen Sie diesem Gericht ernsthaft sagen, dass Ihnen Menschen – Kinder – zu töten nicht genug war, aber – aber Ihr Name, aus dem Mund dieses Mannes, war es? Was für eine Art von –

 

BARNES [hilflos]: Ich _weiß_ es nicht. Ich habe einfach – Steve war mein ganzes Leben lang an meiner Seite, ich bin ihm in Streitereien gefolgt, genug für zehn Lebzeiten, er hat mich schon mal gerettet und es war wie damals –

 

COYLE [trocken]: Ah, ja, Ihre Freundschaft. Wir hatten gestern die Gelegenheit, Captain Rogers‘ Aussage angesichts seiner Gefühle für Sie zu hören. Hat Sie seine Aussage überrascht?

 

BARNES: Ja.

 

COYLE: Wie sah Ihre Reaktion aus, als Sie seine Worte gehört haben? Waren Sie in irgendeiner Form geschockt, vielleicht verstört? Ist Ihnen diese Möglichkeit jemals in den Sinn gekommen?

 

BARNES: Es war nicht, es war nicht verstörend, nein. Es war größtenteils überraschend, da man denken müsste, ich wüsste sowas, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich seit ’36 in ihn verliebt war.

 

_[Aufruhr]_

KRILL: Ruhe!

 

COYLE: Sollen wir _ernsthaft_ glauben –

 

ROGERS: Bucky –

 

BARNES: Ja, du großer Vollidiot. Natürlich war ich das.

 

ROGERS: Da war ich dir voraus, Buck. Erinnerst – erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, damals 1932, als Ma auf der Station war und ich krank wurde? Du hast mir eines von diesen Rosinenbrötchen gebracht und mir die ganze Nacht lang Geschichten erzählt. Du saßt auf meinen Beinen und wolltest nicht aufstehen, auch wenn ich dir die ganze Zeit gesagt habe, dass ich nicht will, dass du auch krank wirst. Und da glaube ich – wusste ich es – ja.

 

BARNES [leise]: Ich erinnere mich.

 

KRILL: Meine Herren, bitte.

 

 

 

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

DIE ANTWORT HAT ER SOWAS VON NICHT ERWARTET #JBBPROZESS

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@carterings der staatsanwalt ist ein idiot, seht euch doch nur ihre gesichter an

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

/seit 1936/ HelFT MIR

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

caps BLICK als er es gehört hat

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

@ahowling als sie angefangen haben, miteinander zu redeeeeeeen

 

 

 

 

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, haben Sie dieses Gebäude jemals zuvor gesehen?

 

_[Beweisstück #72]_

BARNES: Nein.

 

COYLE: Sind Sie sich sicher? Nicht vielleicht während einer Ihrer Missionen?

 

BARNES: Ich erinnere mich nicht. Natürlich heißt das heutzutage nichts mehr.

 

_[verstreutes Gelächter]_

COYLE: Korrekt. Das ist ein Bild von der Kreuzung der 5th Street und der Morris Avenue in Brooklyn.

 

_[Steve Rogers zuckt zusammen.]_

COYLE: Captain Rogers sollte diese Adresse bekannt sein, denn bevor dieses Gebiet neu bebaut wurde, enthielt es ein Mietshaus, indem Sie beide zwischen 1937 und 1939 gelebt haben.

 

BARNES: Ich – ich habe nicht, ich –

 

COYLE: Könnten Sie einen Blick auf das nächste Dokument werfen?

 

_[Beweisstück #73]_

BARNES: Es ist ein Einsatzbericht. Von Juni 1974.

 

COYLE: Ja. Bitte lesen Sie dem Gericht den markierten Abschnitt vor, gleich dort.

 

BARNES [langsam]: _WS ist während einer Mission in New York abtrünnig geworden. Haben ihn zu einer Wohnung auf der 5. und Morris verfolgt. Hat nicht auf Standard-Impulse reagiert, musste manuell überwältigt werden. Empfehle Löschung des Erinnerungsvermögens + sorgfältige Auswahl für zukünftige Missionen in diesem Gebiet._

 

COYLE: Mr. Barnes, angesichts dieses Berichts, wie können Sie da immer noch behaupten, dass Ihre Zeit unter Hydra gänzlich unfreiwillig war? Es scheint mir ziemlich eindeutig, dass Sie tatsächlich in der Lage waren, ihren Methoden zu widerstehen –

 

JONES: Einspruch! Das beruht _vollständig_ auf Vermutungen –

 

KRILL: Stattgegeben.

 

COYLE: Vielleicht haben Sie einfach aufgegeben? Oder vielleicht _wollten_ Sie –

 

JONES: _Einspruch!_

COYLE: – wie ein loyaler Hund, der zu seinem Herrchen zurückkriecht –

 

KRILL: _Mr. Coyle._ Beherrschen Sie sich.

 

BARNES [leise]: Ich habe es versucht. Ich schwör’s, das hab ich wirklich.

 

COYLE: Keine weiteren Fragen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Luisa E** @LEscarra

Richterin ruft Mittagspause ein. Schlussplädoyers diesen Nachmittag #USvsJBB

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

Vergesst nicht: Er ist zu ihnen zurückgekehrt #WSProzess #eristschuldig

 

 

 

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:24]

Wusstest du es

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:24]

Das mit denen, meine ich

 

 **An: Sam** [17:25]

Ich habe es vermutet

 

 **An: Sam** [17:25]

Sieh sie dir doch an

 

 **An: Sam** [17:29]

Warum sieht mich niemand so an

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:30]

Weil du mich nicht genug ansiehst

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:38]

Nat?

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:38]

War das zu direkt

 

 **An: Sam** [17:40]

Willst du später was mit mir essen gehen

 

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:41]

Bitte :)

 

 **Von: Sam** [17:42]

Wenn dieser Prozess je aufhört

 

 

 

 

 

 **Us Weekly** @usweekly

Verliebt seit einem Jahrhundert: Steve Rogers und Bucky Barnes usm.ag/1p2qbHK

 

 **People Magazine** @peoplemag

Durch Eis, Krieg, und Zeit: Einfach nur zwei verliebte Jungs peoplem.ag/Bu3it

 

 **Irena E** @IEscarra

Es wird hier außerhalb vom Gericht im Wendy’s ziemlich hitzig #JBBProzess

 

 

 

 

 

 

COYLE: …wir suchen nach einem Killer, der unglaubliche dreiundsechzig Morde nicht mal geleugnet – _zugegeben hat_ , und wer weiß wie viele sich noch in seinem Flickwerk von Gedächtnis verbergen. Er ist ein Mann, der zugegeben hat, seinen Retter – seinen besten Freund und später befehlsgebenden Offizier – über Hydras Experimente in Azzano angelogen zu haben. Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass er jetzt behauptet, die Wahrheit zu sagen? Jetzt, wo dieser „Arnim Zola“ unbedeutend ist – jetzt, wo niemand übrig ist, der seine Unschuld anfechten könnte?

 

_[Pause]_

Die Verteidigung will Ihnen glauben machen, dass dieser Mann ein Opfer ist. Und ich sage dazu das: Dieser Mann hat siebzig Jahre lang für Hydra gearbeitet – Kinder ermordet – _Präsident Kennedy erschossen_ , meine Damen und Herren – ohne jemals seine Befehle zu hinterfragen. Seine Taten sind nicht die eines unschuldigen Mannes; sie sind die eines Mannes, der mitschuldig an einer Organisation ist, die uns allen zuwider sein sollte, und sich dabei sogar wohlfühlt…

 

 

 

 

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

ich will diesen typen nicht dafür hassen dass er seinen job macht aber es macht es mir ziemlich schwer #jbbprozess

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@ahowling wäre nicht überrascht herauszufinden, dass er jeden Morgen Welpen mit den Füßen tritt

 

 **shot first** @flyingsolo

Großartiges Schlussplädoyer seitens der Staatsanwaltschaft #WSProzess

 

 

 

 

 

Meine Damen und Herren der Jury,

 

Sie müssen nun eine sehr schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft und die Verteidigung haben ihre Argumente genannt – wir haben diesen Fall ziemlich klar ausgelegt – und nun können wir nichts weiter tun, keine weiteren Entscheidungen treffen. Wir können nur das Leben dieses einen Mannes in Ihre Hände legen. Die endgültige Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen und muss einstimmig erfolgen.

 

Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Sie – mehrfach – an die Verbrechen erinnert, die dem Winter Soldier zugeschrieben werden, doch wir leugnen nicht, dass der Winter Soldier diese begangen hat.  Wir behaupten, dass James Barnes dazu gezwungen wurde, der Winter Soldier zu werden, dass er niemals die Absicht entwickelt hat, jemanden zu ermorden, und dass er nicht für die Delikte anderer und viel gefährlicherer Männer bestraft werden sollte. Trotz des ziemlich penetrierenden Schlussplädoyers der Staatsanwaltschaft, werde ich Sie nicht dazu auffordern, sich die Beweise von Sergeant Barnes‘ Trauma – erneut – anzusehen, das er sieben Jahrzehnte lang erlitten hat. Ich frage Sie nur das: Wenn der Winter Soldier wirklich an Hydras Aktivitäten beteiligt war, warum würde er dann zurückkommen? Warum würde er Captain America aus den Tiefen des Potomacs retten? Warum würde er nicht einfach verschwinden und irgendwo weit, weit weg einen Laden eröffnen? Warum würde er sich freiwillig ausliefern und sich diesem Prozess unterwerfen?

 

Natürlich ist es leicht, zu glauben, dass, wenn man das Problem ein für alle Mal loswerden will, man auch den Winter Soldier loswerden muss – Hydra loswerden muss, den heimlich schleichenden Eindringling in unserer Mitte. Der Winter Soldier ist der große böse Wolf, der Buhmann, der Geist in jedermanns Kleiderschrank. Er ist das Ding, dass uns in der Nacht Angst macht. Und wir sind so beschäftigt damit, uns vor der Dunkelheit zu fürchten, dass wir uns nicht einmal die Mühe machen, uns zu fragen, wer das Licht ausgeschaltet hat.

 

Ich flehe Sie an, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass der Angeklagte keine Waffe ist, die man wegwerfen kann, weil sie nicht mehr funktioniert. Er ist kein Geist. Er ist ein lebendes, atmendes, fühlendes menschliches Wesen, das einst mit ganzem Herzen für sein Land gekämpft hat, und nun hier sitzt und darauf wartet, dass sein Land entscheidet, was mit ihm passieren wird. Ich flehe Sie an, nicht zu vergessen, was Sie hier gesehen haben – die Videos, die Bilder, die Akten, all die Erzählungen über die Folter und Konditionierung, die James Barnes siebzig Jahre lang durchleben musste.

 

Der Winter Soldier steht nicht vor Gericht. Das ist nicht der Winter Soldier-Prozess. Der Winter Soldier ist eine Täuschung, eine Erfindung, ein Märchen. Wenn wir jeden einzelnen Doktor, jeden einzelnen Soldaten, jeden einzelnen Politiker auf die Anklagebank setzen, die am Winter Soldier-Programm beteiligt waren, kommen wir vielleicht dem Ziel näher, den Winter Soldier selbst zu verurteilen. Nein: Der Mann, der vor Gericht steht, genau jetzt und genau hier, dieser Mann ist Bucky Barnes.

 

Wir alle kennen Bucky. Wir haben ihn in all unseren Geschichtsbüchern gesehen, all unseren Klassenprojekten, unseren Liebesromanen, auf unseren Kinoleinwänden, in unseren TV-Serien. Manche von uns sind mit _Captain America und das Howling Commandos_ jeden Morgen zum Frühstück aufgewachsen.  Manche von uns haben es sich mit unseren Kindern angeguckt. Manche von uns hatten sogar Bucky-Bären. Wir alle wissen von Bucky Barnes und Steve Rogers und Peggy Carter und dem Commandos, und doch scheint sogar die Geschichte, die wir alle so gut kennen, manchmal doch ein wenig anders zu sein, als wir es erwartet haben. Manchmal erwacht sie sogar wieder zum Leben.

 

Bucky Barnes erwachte diese Woche wieder zum Leben. Genau hier vor unseren Augen. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er wieder begraben wird.

 

Das ist keine Entscheidung, die auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden darf. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, jedes Dokument in der Beweissammlung zu prüfen, jeden Bericht, jedes Bild, jedes Video. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Ihre Entscheidung die einzige ist, die Sie angesichts der Umstände treffen können. Es wird schwer. Es erfordert Courage und Stärke. Aber ich setze mein tiefstes Vertrauen in Sie alle und Ihre Fähigkeit – wie auch immer Ihre Meinung aussah, als Sie diesen Gerichtssaal betreten haben – das Richtige zu tun.

 

Ich danke Ihnen.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Eve Gabler** @E_Gablr

#dropthe @MicJONES

 

 

 

 

 

Mr. Barnes, gibt es irgendetwas, dass Sie der Jury noch gerne sagen würden, bevor sich diese zur Beratung zurückzieht?

 

BARNES [schüttelt den Kopf; zögert]: Ich, ja. Ich habe – selbst wenn Hydra mich entführt hat und – mir den Kopf verdreht hat – und mir jede Wahl genommen hat, waren das immer noch meine Hände und mein Gesicht und mein, mein Verstand, der all diese Dinge getan hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals wieder gutmachen kann, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und ich will. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie sehr. _[zitternder Atemzug]_ Aber ich habe – ich habe Menschen getötet schon lange bevor ich zum Winter Soldier gemacht wurde. Ich habe aufgrund des Kriegs Menschen getötet, ich habe Menschen in den Schützengräben getötet, und ich habe Menschen für die SSR getötet. Ich habe schon lange vor meinem Absturz in den Alpen Menschen für die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten getötet. Vielleicht – vielleicht wurde ein Teil von mir in der Sekunde zur Waffe, in der ich Fuß in das alte Registrierungszentrum in Brooklyn gesetzt habe.

 

_[nicht ausmachbar]_

 

BARNES: Wissen Sie, Sie haben mir nach Azzano die Chance gegeben, nachhause zu gehen. Sie haben gesagt: Du wurdest gefoltert, du bekommt eine beachtliche Abfindung, und keiner wird denken, dass du schwach bist. Gott, ich wollte es. Aber dann kam dieser, dieser Kleine, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin – Sie haben vielleicht schon von ihm gehört – er kam in einer Bar in London zu mir, und er hat gesagt: Ich will weiterkämpfen, und ich will dich. Ich will dich an meiner Seite. Und nachdem er das gesagt hatte, war „Nein“ wirklich keine Option mehr.

 

ROGERS [gedämpft]: Buck, nein –

 

BARNES: Halt die Klappe, Rogers, ich hab gerade einen Lauf. Die Sache ist die. Ich habe während des Kriegs das Leben dieses Kleinen bestimmt um die fünfzig Mal gerettet. Ihm den Rücken gedeckt. Auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich war die ganze Zeit müde und manchmal habe ich mich gefühlt, als würden mir die Zähne aus dem Schädel gerüttelt werden, und ich habe trotzdem weitergemacht, weil ich wusste, dass ich tat, was ich tat, weil Steve mich brauchte. Er brauchte mich an seiner Seite.  Das hat mich bei Verstand gehalten. Darin war ich wirklich gut – darin bin ich schon immer gut gewesen – sicherzustellen, dass Steve von all seinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten heil davonkam. Das ist alles, wozu ich gut bin, nicht das Schießen mit einem Gewehr oder das Schwingen eines Messers. Einfach nur seinen Rücken decken. Und das konnte ich seit 1944 nicht mehr. Das haben sie mir auch genommen. _[Pause]_ Ich werde. Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie glauben sollen. Gott weiß, ich bin kein guter Mann. Gott weiß, dass ich das Verlangen habe, eingesperrt und für immer vergessen zu werden. Aber wir haben einen Mangel an guten Männern – und ich, ich habe einen gefunden. Ich habe den einen Jungen gefunden, der nicht wusste, wie man vor einem Kampf davonrennt und das vor Jahrzehnten. Das dickköpfigste Kind in ganz Brooklyn. Und ich folge ihm seitdem. Vielleicht will ich einfach die Chance, ihm wieder zu folgen.

 

 

 

 

 

 **short stripes** @flightrisk

ich glaube, ich glaube #eristunschuldig

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Cap weint also #JBBProzess

 

 

 

 

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Cap weigert sich, den Gerichtsaal zu verlassen #JBBProzess

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

er hat gerade ein sandwich von falcon abgelehnt #jbbprozess

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

2 Std. 40. Will jemand wetten, wie lange es dauern wird? #jbbprozess

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

@ahowling Irgendwas zwischen 3 Std. und dem Rest unseres Lebens

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **An: Nat** [23:05]

Fünf Stunden.

Was macht die Presse da draußen?

 

 **Von: Nat** [23:06]

Lässt nicht nach. Sie tun jetzt einen auf 

Historiker. Wie geht’s Steve?

 

 **An: Nat** [23:06]

Isst immer noch nichts.

Sagt, dass er nichts essen wird,

bis Bucky auch essen kann

 

 **An: Nat** [23:07]

Barnes sieht auch nicht so gut aus

 

 **An: Nat** [23:09]

Glaubst du, er schafft es raus?

 

 **Von: Nat** [23: 14]

Ich weiß es nicht.

 

 **Von: Nat** [23: 14]

Komme wieder rein. Brauchst du was?

 

 **An: Nat** [23:32]

Diese Fleischklößchen

von dem Platz

gegenüber der Straße

 

 **An: Nat** [23:32]

? Bitte

 

 **Von: Nat** [23: 45]

Ich hol dir einen Kaffee

 

 **An: Nat** [23:45]

:) :)

 

 

 

 

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

15 min seit Cap & JBB voneinander weggeschaut haben #JBBProzess

**commando #8** @ahowling

@rogerthat sie haben neunzig verdammte Jahre gewartet

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

ICH GLAUBE CAP HAT GERADE DIE WORTE „ICH LIEBE DICH“ MIT SEINEN LIPPEN GEFORMT #JBBProzess

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings DAS HAT ER SOWAS VON

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@ahowling @carterings ABER HABT IHR JBBs GESICHT GESEHEN

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

@rogerthat @ahowling es war herzzerreißend

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

@caterings @ahowling Gott, Leute, lasst sie sich doch einfach umarmen

 

 

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

Atemlose Menge warten am Times Square auf den Urteilsspruch vom #WSProzess (Foto: Christopher Allen/NYT) nyti.ms/1pYr9ti

 

 **TIME.com** @TIME

UMFRAGE: Soll Sgt. Barnes freigesprochen werden? ti.me/1t3tFXM

 

 

 

 

 

_Historikerin setzt sich auseinander mit Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Homotheorie_

Von Jean Luther

 

 

 **Q** **:** Ms. Krantz, Sie sind einer der Autoren des höchst kontroversen Werks _Captain America und die Homotheorie: Geschichten des Heldentums_ , das 1999 geschrieben wurde und 2010 nach dem Angriff auf New York neu im Fokus stand. Ihr Buch war eines der ersten, die behauptet haben, dass die Beziehung zwischen Captain Rogers und seinem besten Freund Bucky Barnes vielleicht doch nicht so platonisch gewesen ist, wie die Leute immer dachten. Aus diesem Grund wurde es, ich zitiere, unangemessen, beleidigend und sogar rufschädigend genannt – und doch haben die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Tage bewiesen, dass Sie gar nicht mal so weit danebenlagen! Fühlen Sie sich durch die Bewahrheitung Ihrer Theorien bestätigt?

 

 **Krantz:** Nun ja, bestätigt ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Historische Interpretation ist sehr oft ein Ratespiel, wissen Sie, und unsere Interessen beim Verfassen waren immer rein akademischer Art. Wir haben kein Klatschblatt geschrieben. Es besteht ein sehr großer Unterschied darin, die potenzielle Sexualität einer historischen Persönlichkeit anzunehmen, um eine andere Perspektive auf eine Zeit zu erhalten, die zu oft auf ihre konservativen, _angemessenen_ Komponenten reduziert wird; und über die sexuelle Orientierung und Affären einer lebenden Person der Öffentlichkeit zu spekulieren, die nicht nach dieser Art von Untersuchung gefragt hat. Nun erwachen historische Persönlichkeit natürlich nicht jeden Tag wieder zum Leben – Gott sei Dank, sonst hätten wir keinen Job mehr! Jedoch werde ich zugeben, dass es mir eine gewisse Art von Befriedung verschafft, zu beobachten, wie die Kollegen, die uns vehement beschuldigt haben, an einer „seltsamen Agenda“ teilzuhaben – sie sehen, ich habe ihre Worte nicht vergessen – nun ja, zu sehen, wie sie nun verzweifelt versuchen, sich nun wieder da rauszureden

 

 **Q** **:** Was können Sie uns zu der Gegenbewegung sagen, die in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden entstanden ist – der Online-Petition, die verlangt, dass Captain Rogers seine Vollmachten entzogen werden, und der #KönnenWirIhmVertrauen-Kampagne auf Twitter?

 

 **Krantz** : Es ist nicht überraschend. Es ist auch auf nicht überraschende Weise absurd. Captain America ist Captain America; ist Captain Amerika wie auch immer seine Sexualität nun aussehen mag. Was manche Menschen nun begreifen müssen, ist, dass Steve Rogers schon _immer_ – na ja, sagen wir queer war, fürs erste: Es scheint der passendste umfassende Terminus. Der Mann, der all die Heldentaten vollbracht hat, die in unseren Geschichtsbüchern stehen, war schon immer in Bucky Barnes verliebt. Und vielen Leuten wird es schwer fallen, das zu akzeptieren, und die Stereotypen anzupassen. Hoffentlich wird es manche dazu bringen, ihr Bild von, nun ja, Soldaten, LGBT-Mitgliedern, und der amerikanischen Toleranz allgemein zu hinterfragen. Vielleicht hören dann auch manche Akademiker auf, historische Persönlichkeiten automatisch als heterosexuell darzustellen, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen wurde.

 

 **Q** **:** Glauben Sie, dass Bucky Barnes an den Verbrechen, die ihm zugeschrieben werden, unschuldig ist?

 

 **Krantz:** Ehrlichgesagt, ja. Angesichts Barnes‘ Militärakte von 1943-1945 kann ich nur schwer glauben, dass er sowohl sein Land, als auch Steve Rogers – oder je nachdem auch die Erinnerungen an Steve Rogers – _freiwillig_ verraten könnte. Für uns war Bucky Barnes siebzig Jahre lang ein Symbol der unermüdlichen Loyalität, und während diesen sieben Jahrzehnten wurde er auf unserem eigenen Grund und Boden gefangen gehalten und der schlimmsten Art von Folter ausgesetzt. Er verdient unser Mitgefühl und unsere Gunst. Er verdient es ganz sicherlich nicht, dass man ihn wegen Hochverrats und Terrorismus vor Gericht stellt. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Jury das erkennen wird.

 

 **Q** **:** Wollen Sie weiterhin über Captain Americas Leben schreiben, jetzt wo all diese neuen Informationen veröffentlicht wurden?

 

 **Krantz:** So sehr mich meine wissenschaftliche Neugier dazu drängen möchte, würde ich keinem dieser Männer gerne noch mehr Rampenlicht aufzwingen wollen. Sollte jedoch einer von ihnen oder beide jemals ein Interview geben wollen, um über ihre gemeinsame Geschichte zu sprechen, hoffe ich, dass sie wissen, dass Alison [Cooper, Koautorin von _Captain America und die Homotheorie: Geschichten des Heldentums_ , ed. und ich, wir, nun ja, wir wären gewillt, ihnen unser Ohr zu leihen!

 

MEHR AUF SMITHSONIANMAG.COM

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano

Kleiner Rat für diejenigen, die sagen, dass Cap aus der Avengers-Initiative gekickt werden sollte: Lasst es stecken. #KönnenWirIhmVertrauen

 

 **Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano

#KönnenWirIhmVertrauen Ihr sagt also, ihr könnt darauf vertrauen, dass eine ehemalige KGB-Attentäterin, ein ehemaliger Waffenhersteller und ein gigantischer grüner Typ mit Wutproblemen –

 

 **Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano

#KönnenWirIhmVertrauen –euch beschützen und verteidigen, aber vertraut nicht einem queer (schwulen? bisexuellen? Haltet eure verdammten Mäuler) Mann, selbst wenn die meisten von euch –

 

 **Laura B. Castellano** @LBCastellano

#KönnenWirIhmVertrauen – gestern noch den Boden angebetet haben, auf dem er gelaufen ist. Cap hat niemanden von uns „angelogen“. Er schuldet uns rein gar nichts. Denkt mal darüber nach.

 

 

 

 

_„ – na ja, Shauna, es ist nun kurz nach 1 Uhr hier in Virginia und die Jury berät sich nun seit sieben Stunden. Natürlich ist es eine schwere  Entscheidung, die getroffen werden muss. Ich denke, dass man sicher sagen kann, dass, bis die Staatsanwaltschaft und Verteidigung ihre Schlussplädoyers vorgelegt haben, keine Seite ein wirklich gutes Argument vorgebracht hat, dass die Entscheidung zu ihren Gunsten drehen könnte. Die Verteidigung hat, wie du weißt, darauf beharrt, dass die Folter und die Gehirnwäsche, der James Barnes vermeintlich in den letzten siebzig Jahren zum Opfer gefallen ist, ihn in den Anklagepunkten entlastet, einschließlich des Hochverrats und der dreiundsechzig bekannten Attentate. Das Argument der Verteidigung, dass Barnes von der Terrororganisation bekannt als Hydra zu diesen Morden gezwungen wurde, könnte tatsächlich zu einem vollen Schulderlass führen, sollte die Jury dem zustimmen._

_„Aber die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Löcher in die Linie der Verteidigung geschossen, und die Verhandlung wurde durch Steve Rogers nun berüchtigter Liebeserklärung an Sergeant Barnes in Aufruhr versetzt. Wir haben sehr viele verschiedene Rückmeldungen von den Menschen erhalten, die sich im Gerichtssaal befinden, und unser Twitter-Feed ist am explodieren – derzeit ist es unklar, ob die Öffentlichkeit Captain Rogers und sein unerwartetes Outing unterstützen wird. Viele behaupten, dass das ähnliche Geständnis vom Winter Soldier vielleicht nichts weiter sein könnte, als ein Versuch, das Mitgefühl der Öffentlichkeit zu erregen. Genau in diesem Moment machen die Hashtags #eristunschuldig und #eristschuldig die Runde um die ganze Welt – egal, welche Entscheidung die Jury treffen wird, sie wird viele Leute bestimmt sehr unglücklich machen – warte – Shauna, da scheint es Bewegung zu geben, hinten im Gerichtssaal. Ja, ich glaube, die Jury kehrt zurück._

KRILL: Meine Damen und Herren der Jury, sind Sie zu einer einstimmigen Entscheidung gekommen?

 

FOREMAN: Ja, Euer Ehren.

 

KRILL Bitte treten Sie vor, Madam Foreman.

 

FOREMAN: Im Fall Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika gegen James Buchanan Barnes wegen Vorwurfs von Hochverrat gegen die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten, befinden wir den Angeklagten für nicht schuldig.

 

_[Aufruhr]_

FOREMAN: Wegen Vorwurfs von Terrorismus gegen die Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten befinden wir den Angeklagten für nicht schuldig. Wegen Vorwurfs von dreiundsechzig Morden befinden wir den Angeklagten –

 

_[Pause]_

FOREMAN: Für nicht schuldig.

 

_[Aufschrei]_

**The Associated Press** @AP

EILMELDUNG: Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen apne.ws/1as8UOz

 

 

 

 

 **An: Nat** [01:28]

Er ist draußen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

ER IST FREIGESPROCHEN ER IST FREI GOTT SEI DANK

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

jbb sieht aus als könne er’s nicht glauben

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerthat

Heilige Scheiße, Cap ist gerade über die Absperrung gesprungen

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@rogerthat wer nimmt’s ihm übel. sie haben so. lange. darauf gewartet

 

 **zu gut für dich** @carterings

WERDEN SIE SICH

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings SIE HABEN JBB NOCH NICHT EINMAL DIE HANDSCHELLEN ABGENOMMEN

 

 **commando #8** @ahowling

@carterings oh. mein. gott.

 

 **junge aus brooklyn** @rogerdas

Es. Ist. Also. Passiert. pic.twitter.com/1afs8WEx5p

                                                                          

 

 

 

_Portrait von James Barnes als freier Mann_

Von Eileen Winters

 

 

Vor einigen Stunden wurde James „Bucky“ Barnes, auch bekannt als der Winter Soldier, von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen. Der Urteilsspruch war, wenn auch überraschend, nicht so unerwartet, wie am Anfang des Prozesses gedacht, in welchem offenbart wurde, dass Mr. Barnes stark unter Hydra gelitten hat und gezwungen wurde, mehrere Jahrzehnte lang als Waffe zu dienen.

 

Als Mr. Barnes das Gericht verlässt, sieht er viel besser aus, als während seiner Aussage, die gekennzeichnet war durch erschreckende Beschreibungen von Folter, die jeden erschüttert haben. Er trägt ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und hat nur Augen für Captain Steve Rogers, seinem besten Kindheitsfreund und Hauptzeuge der Verteidigung. Am zweiten Tag des Prozesses wurden wir Zeuge einer bewegenden Liebeserklärung von Mr. Rogers, die Mr. Barnes auf gleiche Art erwiderte. Mr. Rogers hält Mr. Barnes‘ Hand – die Linke, die als Waffe gesehen und für die Dauer des Prozesses entfernt worden war. Sieht man sich nun das Paar an, ist es schwer zu glauben, dass die Zerstörung des Southeast Freeway und des Triskelions das Ergebnis eines Kampfes zwischen den beiden war.

 

Sowohl Mr. Barnes, als auch Mr. Rogers lehnen es ab, mit der Presse zu sprechen – „Er muss sich ausruhen“, sagt Mr. Rogers entschlossen und schlingt einen Arm um Mr. Barnes‘ Schulter, als wolle er seinen Partner beschützen. „Eine gute Mahlzeit und die Gelegenheit, mit der Familie zu reden, die er seit siebzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat“. Als Partnerin Natasha Romanov vorfährt, drängt Mr. Rogers Mr. Barnes auf den Rücksitz, eine Hand an dessen Nacken.

 

Keiner von ihnen äußert sich zu dem Bild von beiden, das nun viral gegangen ist. Als Mr. Rogers nach dem Urteilsspruch über die Absperrung gesprungen ist, um Mr. Barnes für einen Kuss an sich zu ziehen, schoss ein Mitglied im Publikum ein Foto von diesem Moment und lud es auf Twitter hoch. Das Original wurde rasch gelöscht, aber Kopien des Bildes zirkulieren weiterhin im Netz und es scheint unwahrscheinlich, dass sie aus dem Internet verschwinden werden. Manche Menschen bezeichnen das Bild bereits als „eine Schande“ und verlangen, dass eine Anstößigkeitsklage eingereicht wird, doch andere sind weitaus glücklicher.

 

„Sie haben den jeweils anderen schon so lange geliebt, dass man es an ihren Körpern erkennen kann“, sagte Stephanie Katz, eine Studentin der bildenden Künste an der Universität von Virginia. „Ich glaube, es ist gut, dass wir als Land so sehr gewachsen sind, dass wir ihnen diesem Moment erlauben können.“

 

LESEN SIE MEHR AUF NYTIMES.COM

 

 


End file.
